Blind Love
by RandomSilverHeartBox
Summary: The curse, the rose, the beast... the enchantress... everything real for my parents. Ever since I was a baby, I was cursed to be blind until I found my true love. I guess I get what they say when everyone says like father like son...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my second Fan Fiction. Wahoo! Both are about B&TB but different. I hope you guys like it and please check out my other story Crash Goes My Life, a modern B&TB.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… oh how I wish I did but wishing on stars only works in Disney movies… (I never got my magical flying pony from when I was six)**

*Prologue (Belle)*

It took hours of labor and every ounce of power I had left but it was all worth it. I hold his body in my arms as he sleeps so peacefully. He's so beautiful with his little red-brown hair fuzzed head and his big ice blue eyes like his father. He has my nose though, so cute and small. _Well everything is cute and small on a little baby…_ Mrs. Potts left a few moments ago to get Adam. _He'll be ecstatic when he finds out it's a boy…_ "Hi baby." I whisper as I kiss the top of his head so gently "I'm your mommy." In bursts Adam, out of breath, probably from running from the other side of the castle where Lumiere and Cogsworth had to tie him to a chair so he wouldn't freak out every time he heard me scream.

He goes over next to me and Mrs. Potts smiles at me and closes the door. It's so early on this winter morning, I can barely keep my eyes open but for Adam and my little baby, I can stay awake. "He's beautiful…" says Adam "It is a 'he', right?"

"Yes, a beautiful little prince." I say.

"He's so tiny." whispers Adam "Hi baby, I'm your daddy."

"What should we name him?" I ask. We never really got around to names. I really wanted Adam to name his little son if it was a boy and let me name it if it was a girl and than the other one to do the middle name like we planned but I could see on his face he was just so interested in our little baby boy and how he was a father now, it wasn't crossing his mind. "Adam…" I say.

"Yeah?" asks Adam. I smile and look down at my little baby boy.

"No, how about we name him Adam… like Adam Junior?" I ask "AJ."

"That's wonderful." says Adam "Prince Adam Junior Maurice Augustus…"

"Would you like to hold him?" I ask. Adam smiles as he puts out his hands and I carefully place Junior into his arms and he holds him secure. Junior seems to wake up a little and open his mouth a few times.

"He's so light…" says Adam "Hello Junior."

"Adam, sit here." I say as I pat the spot on the bed next to me. He gently sits down and holds Junior. "My two favorite guys…" I whisper in Adam's ear and kiss his cheek. That's when the door opens again and I see Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts , my father and Chip come in. The used-to-be Candelabra, seems to look over at Adam holding AJ and smile. Cogsworth seems to stand back a little, giving us some space but Chip runs right up as close as he can to see the child. My father is right behind him, almost ready to cry.

"He's so cute!" says Chip so excited for Junior's arrival ever since Mrs. Potts told him.

"Chip we must be quiet." says Mrs. Potts "The little baby is sleeping."

"Sorry Mamma." says Chip looking down at the baby "Sorry baby."

"Oh Belle, he's beautiful…" says my father "My little grandson."

"Master, what is ze prince's name?" says Lumiere.

"Adam Junior Maurice Augustus." says Adam next to me.

"I will be sure to put that on the letter to all the royal families in the area…" says Cogsworth. I look down at AJ and see him looking at his Dad with his blue eyes, giggling.

"Hi baby…" whispers Adam as he puts his finger down to Junior and the little baby looks at it. It's so huge compared to AJ's and he's so intrigued. He wraps his little hand around it, making a fist, and giggles. "He's got quite a grip." says Adam. Just then there was knocking at the front door as Cogsworth ran down the stairs to get it.

"Who could be here at an hour like this?" I ask Adam as he shrugs, the only thing on his mind is Junior. Than Cogsworth comes running back up, out of breath.

"Cogsworth, are you alright?" I ask.

"There… there is a woman downstairs…" says Cogsworth "She wants to see the King and Queen." Adam hands me AJ.

"You don't have to go." says Adam "I'll just tell her that she can only see me."

"I am coming Adam." I say. I follow him down the stairs, my robe tied tightly around my body. I see him stop in front of the front door, an old woman standing there dressed in rags. I see everyone else, watching from the stairs.

"Good morning…" says Adam, his voice a little off "How may I help you?"

"If anything…" says the old lady "May I have a place to stay for the rest of the night? I am quite far away from home."

"Of course." says Adam "Please, come… my servants will… help you." Just like that, a light flashes so quickly in the room. I feel Adam place his arms around me and AJ in my arms. We both look back at the old lady to see a woman, gold hair that flows down her back as she smiles her pearly white teeth at us from her flawless pale face. She is dressed in a flowing green dress of so many layers and her feet in matching slippers. She almost floats towards us as she walks.

"Good morning all…" says the woman "A very early good morning indeed."

"It can't be." says Adam loosens his hold around me a little.

"But it is. It's her." says Lumiere.

"Why is no one happy to see me?" asks the woman, a little sarcastic.

"Who is she Adam?" I ask. He stands there next to me for a moment without saying a word.

"The enchantress." he says "The one who put the spell on me."

"Oh yes, I am her." says the woman "What a nice job you have done King Adam. With what I left here from, you have defiantly changed. You have a kingdom to run, a beautiful wife and now a beautiful son."

"Yes…" says Adam and I feel him tense up next to me. _He's scared… he's really scared…_

"You are the one that cursed him?" I ask "To look like a beast?"

"Yes." says the Enchantress "Oh how he has changed for the good now… I must say, I am scared to know what would have happened if I didn't come." Adam holds me, burying his face in my shoulder. "But I have not come about this Adam."

"This Adam?" asks Cogsworth on the stairs.

"I am here about an Adam Junior." says the Enchantress.

"My baby?" I ask and Adam looks up, ready to murder the Enchantress. He glares at her and she only smiles. "Adam, please don't…" I say and he loosens up a little and looks back at AJ.

"I have heard things about this child… this child's destiny if you may." says the Enchantress as she gets close to Adam, me and AJ, putting out her hands. I nod and as much as Adam probably hates me right now, I hand her my baby. "Quite beautiful… but with beautiful come vanity…" says the Enchantress "He grows up to obsess about beauty and looks and not about what's inside that matters… he dies alone, heart-broken…" I feel Adam lunge at the Enchantress but I hold him back. "This story has a happy ending." says the Enchantress "I can fix this."

"NO!" yells Adam "NO MORE OF YOUR FIXING! HE'S JUST A BABY!"

"Adam…" I whisper to him and he looks at me, ready to punch… anything really.

"I won't make him into a beast…" says the Enchantress looking at Adam "Don't you dare worry about that King Adam." She then turns at me. "Queen Belle, do you happen to know the statement 'true love is blind'?"

"Yes." I say. She smiles, happily.

"Good." says the Enchantress "Adam Junior Maurice Augustus, I place a curse upon you… until you find someone to love you and for you to love them in return without beauty you shall be blind…" The Enchantress hands over AJ and I see her smile. "See King Adam, no time limit… nothing too hard… he just needs to find love. If you can find love as a beast, he could find love with being just blind…" With that she vanished…

**How did you like it? Cool enough? Huh?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back. Please check out my other story too! It's really cool. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… yeah that's it.**

* * *

><p><span>*AJ (almost 15 years later)*<span>

Every day is the same. I wake up, I get out of bed, I almost trip over a piece of furniture or piece of clothes and I carefully feel the wall towards the door my cane gliding against the floor. _I hate this thing..._ which goes to the reason I spend most of my time in my room, away from everyone else different than me. _I like it like that._ I place my hand on the cold handle and I open it, hearing the servants as they go through out the halls, getting ready for my birthday. My fifteenth birthday, where my father said I must have a ball… and dance with every single stuck up princess there is. _Being blind… doesn't help in the department of dance…_

"Hello Prince AJ." _Kind of soft, kind of grown-up… Chip?_

"Chip, please tell me that is you." I say. I may be turning fifteen tomorrow but Chip is already twenty-one and surprisingly the only one in the castle close to my age… other than my little sister Jessamine. _Correction my __**non-blind**__ little sister Jessamine…_ So I am bitter, I have reasons… Anyway, Chip is already married and his wife, Gwendolyn, and him and having their first child in a few months. I already know how that works… don't need to be told the 'birds and the bees' thing again.

"Well, then you have guessed right." says Chip "You are getting good at that." I walk down the hall, my cane going along the floor, my open hand looking for the railing of the stairs. "Left…" says Chip.

"Chip…" I whine like I was told he used to when he was little "Don't help me." I just hear Chip chuckle to himself as I put my hand more left and find the coolness of the railing. I go down the stairs, my cane in my hand.

"Be careful your highness." says Chip sarcastic a little "If you fall and hurt yourself, your parents will have my head on a platter at your ball."

"Can you do that and scare away every single princess in this world away from here?" I ask.

"Very funny." says Chip "Walk." I go down the stairs case and stop once my bare feet hit the colder floor. I feel Chip stop next to me behind my cane.

"You have no idea Chip." I say "No idea what it's like to be different than everyone outside."

"Wanna bet." says Chip as he nudged my shoulder, singling me to keep walking "Your mother wants you in the library right now."

"And do you know why?" I ask. He's quiet for a moment. _He's thinking of an answer that won't get him in trouble…_

"Not really." says Chip. _He's lying… he's lying so bad…_ I try my best to glare at Chip but I know for a fact it's not as intimidating as someone who can actually see… Chip and I go down the halls, my hand against the wall most of the time with my cane in front of me. _I wonder if anyone would notice if my cane 'accidently' took a trip into the fireplace..._ I put my hand on the door in front of me and slide my hand to the handles of the double doors. I open it and just as quickly, Chip closes it in front of him. _Wimp!_

My mother never calls me for something important, unless my father is busy. He's probably sitting at his desk, like every single day, working with some new laws or trying to make peace with another country or trying to make sure no one starves to death… _I never want to be King…_ Because Chip ran away like a little girl only proves my point that this is something important to me becoming king. "Good morning Junior." says my mother. I feel her kiss my forehead and take my hand. I quickly pull it away from her.

"I-I can do it." I say. I **hate** when people help me. It makes me feel vulnerable and if I become King (please someone kill me) I don't want my people to think I am a king who needs help. I go into the chair in the library and I hear my mother go into the one next to me.

"Junior…" she says "you will be fifteen tomorrow and there shall be a masquerade ball…" _This can't be good…_

"Yes, I get that part." I say "I will be fifteen. There is a ball. There will be masks. Continue."

"You're father and I want you to behave yourself. You are growing up into an adult and we want you to act like so." says my mother "And dance with every girl there."

"Mom…" I say. _She knows. She knows how hard it is. She knows how many times I will probably step on my partner's feet. She should, she was my partner for practice._

"I know it will be hard but you must." says my mother "There will be many princesses there and you should be married soon…"

"MARRIED?" I say. My mother places her hand in my free one, trying to calm me down. It doesn't work.

"Your father just wants you to be married and to take the throne soon." says my mother "You are growing older at the appropriate age."

"What about you and dad!" I yelled "You got married to him at nineteen and he was twenty-one!" My mother is so calm like she always was even with my yelling my head off.

"You know those were different situations…" says my mother softly.

"You know what mom, did you and dad ever think what I want? What if I don't want to have a wife!" I yell in her direction "What if I don't want to be king!" And there is the awkward silence… _I really did it this time…_ Mom doesn't surprise me though. She just takes a deep breath and I could feel her squeeze my hand a little.

"That is your decision." says my mother "I guess Jessamine could be Queen when she older with her husband."

"Mom, stop thinking so ahead." I say as I drag my hand up her arm and lay my hand on her shoulder "Jessamine is only six." I hear my mother give a little chuckle.

"Just promise me, even if you don't want to be king or have a wife, you will behave and dance with every young lady." says my mother "You are still the prince and it's your ball tomorrow. Hey, maybe one of those girls will surprise you."

"Mom, they are all stuck-up, rich, little snobs." I say "Nothing will change about that, no matter how many times you say it." My mother gets up from her chair and helps me off the seat. She than runs her fingers through my long hair, like my father's.

"You know." says my mother "It isn't your fault you are blind."

"I know…" I say "I heard the story hundreds of times before. I probably heard it almost as much as yours and dad's story." My mother just seems to laugh a little.

"I got to see how Cogsworth is holding up with Jessamine." says my mother "Poor man never knew what playing queen with Jessamine meant _he_ was dressing up in a frilly dress, heels and tiara." I can't help but smile and shudder at that thought of Cogsworth in heels. _Yup, bad thoughts… bad thoughts…_

*Shay*

I watch as the meat in front of me cooks over in the caldron. My father's latest game that he caught yesterday mixed with broth and vegetables, cooks in front of my mouth and nose, letting the scent make me almost go crazy hungry. _He teases me…_ I turn the soup of deer venison hanging above the fire. "GIRL, IS IT READY?" yells my father, slurring his words because he's drunk. _When has ever stopped being drunk… I can't recall one time of him being sober…_

"Almost ready." I say. _I could poison it but his 'buddies' would find out and hunt me down… no, I was stuck here._

"GIRL, IT BETTER BE DONE!" screamed my father, his voice rattling through the cabin. I quickly grabbed a bowl and the ladle as I scooped some soup and poured it into the bowl. _So good… no, keep food out of your mind Shay. Stay strong…_ I put the ladle in the caldron and grab a spoon from the drawer as I run towards the living room. There I see him, sprawled on the couch, a flask in his hand and he glares when he sees me.

"Here father." I say as I hand my father the bowl of soup. He jumps up from the couch, the soup splattering onto the floor. _Maybe I could still lick it from the floor… no, I won't stoop that low! _He grabs my neck, tightening his grip around it so I can barely breathe. I could still see the scars he had from the stories of the Beast and the fall. He survived and everyone in town was thankful, including a Miss Fey who gave up everything to my father. He accepted everything including her which ended in me. On the day I was born, my father was going ballistic. He was yelling and screaming ready to kill anyone because his wife… had me, a girl. My mother took the easy way out. She killed herself, leaving me to suffer. I am not scared of anything. Nothing except my father, Gaston.

He looks at me from his gray-blue eyes as they glare at me. His long black hair is in a ponytail on his head. He is dressed in reds and yellows for his shirt with black pants and boots. What scares me is the skinning knife I see on his belt…

"What did I tell you Shay?" says my father "You only call me GASTON!"

"Yes Gaston…" I barely get out. He lets go of me, letting me drop to the floor.

"Now, clean up this mess." says my father "Lefou and his son shall be coming over later with some of my… closest friends."

"You mean drunkest friends…" I mutter under my breath but my father is too dumb and drunk to notice. He sits back down in his chair, spitting curses at me as I clean up the soup on the floor. _Maybe in the night I can stab myself… that's a happy thought…_

* * *

><p><strong>You like? You don't like? <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is here! **

**Check out my other story 'Crash goes my life'!**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer- I own notta! (nothing)**

* * *

><p><span>*AJ*<span>

For the rest of the day, I try my best to stay out of everyone's way, carefully going along the walls of the castle, trying to be unscene. It doesn't work though. "Junior." _Kind of rough yet… soft? _

"Dad… hi dad." I say. I feel my father as he puts his hand on my shoulder. Everyone tells me that I am the splitting image of my father. They say we have the same red-brown long hair, same icy blue eyes, same short temper… I don't know if they are lying though (except for the temper… I do believe I blow my top _a lot_) because of the whole **I AM BLIND** concept.

"You ok son?" asks my dad "You seem a little nervous."

"No, no." I say lying through my teeth while my nervousness eats away at my insides "I am fine."

"Good." says my father "Now come, I have a gift to give you." _Why I am scared when every time he says something like that?_ Most people love to get gifts from their parents. I am utterly terrified of getting presents from my parents… mostly dad. When I was four he gave me a sword… HE GAVE HIS BLIND SON A SWORD! 'Here Junior, go nuts and stick your freaking useless blind eye out!' … He says it will help me be a man… I think he wants me to lose an arm. Whichever comes first I guess… My father walks down the hallways as he talks so I can follow him easier. "So Junior, I suppose your mother talked to you already?" asks my father.

"Yup." I say. My dad and I never really talk much, it's normal I guess. I don't know why we don't. I hear my dad open a door and I step inside with him. I leave my hand against the wall of the room, feeling the surface. _Bumpy and brittle. Well, I never have been in here…_

"Well, here it is." says my father as he drops something in my hands. I feel it for a moment, smooth and sharp edges in a curved square, I think. There are two little holes in the middle and a little with a little bump.

"This is my mask?" I ask.

"Actually, it used to be mine but I never got to use it for known reasons." says my father sounding sheepish as he talks about the curse like always "I think you should wear it to the ball tomorrow."

"Aha." I say "Fine."

"DADDY!" _Oh great… I know that voice by heart…_ I hear the door open and I know it's Jessamine. Everyone tells me she's small but mightier with my father's bad temper and large blue eyes. She has my mother's hair though, always in a pony tail… or so I am told. "Hi Daddy!" says Jessamine "Hi AJ!"

"Hello my little princess." says my father.

"AJ, can you bend down for a second?" asks Jessamine. I go on my knees and fake a smile, holding my cane.

"What do you want twerp?" I ask.

"I just hope you have fun at the party!" says Jessamine as she spits in my face with the word 'party'. _That little…_ "That's for calling me twerp." she says, spitting in my face one more time as she pops the 'p'. "How are you doing today my little angel?" asks my father as I get off the floor, completely ignoring what Jessamine did. _Great, he's blind to his Angel..._

"Fine, mamma told me to tell AJ that he's wanted in his room for a fitting for his clothes for tomorrow." says Jessamine. Six year old devil… sadly the enchantress didn't take away her voice, we would all be thankful to her than.

"Go on." says my father as he nudges my shoulder. I walk towards my room, one hand on my cane, one the mask. _I have a bad feeling in my gut about this ball…_

*Shay*

I watch them five as they drink bottle after bottle of alcohol, all laughing and talking like idiots. Terach, Le Fou's son, sits on the couch with them, wrinkling his nose from the smell. "And then our man Gaston here," says Le Fou as he slurs his words as he hits my father's shoulder "he killed the bear with just a bow and one arrow." All the men seemed to cheer. Terach looks like he's going to be sick from the smell.

"So, did anyone hear about King Adam's ball for his son?" says one of the men as he takes another chug of beer, I think his name is Stanley.

"King Adam…" says my father "That insane, crackpot king we have that claims he defeated the beast and stole my Belle!" My father slams his bottle against the table and it shatters all over the floor. My father than grabs Stanley's shirt, ready to throw him across the floor.

"Well… the king is having a ball to find the young prince a suitable princess." says Stanley.

"The prince a girl?" asks my father "To find the prince… a girl…" _Oh no, he's thinking… this is bad… _"Ah…" says my father.

"What is it boss?" asks Le Fuo as he leans in to listen my father.

"I have an idea." says my father "A way to get back at the Queen and King once and for all and it involves Shay." _Two words… Kill me…_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, really short this time and a cliffy but it will be worth it! I promise!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back! Wahoo… yeah not that exciting… I feel bad I haven't updated on 'Crash Goes My Life' in a long time but that's because I am so into this story right now… don't worry, I'll go right back to it soon enough. **

**Last chapters, I did a few mistakes and fixed a few things. **

**This chapter will be the ball and it will start up right in the middle of it with Shay and then go to AJ. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything… **

**A picture of Shay's dress and mask are on my username page…**

* * *

><p><span>*Shay*<span>

I stand outside the grounds just staring at the castle. It's beautiful, angels and cherubs everywhere and it's humungous with roses everywhere and vines growing up against some walls. _That's my way in…_ I duck behind a tree as another gaudy carriage with a princess comes by. _Ok Shay, try to stay blended in when you get in there… _I have to hitch up my white dress, layered from getting stuck in the bushes and put my matching mask on my face. In my heel is a cloth wrapped up, with some Chloroform (I think it's called) drenched on it. My father told me to find the prince and put it to his nose and boom, he should be knocked out right away. The hard part is after that… _eh, I'll get there when I get there._

I look to see the coast is clear and I run to the closet vine covered wall. I grab on to the vine and start climbing the wall, digging my heel into the wall for better grip. _This would be so much easier without the heels…_ I finally pull myself into the open window and look around at the empty hallway. _Left or right…_ I take a right and go down the dimly lit hallway, listening for any voices or sounds to put me in the right direction. _I can't believe I am doing this…_ Why am I doing this? Because my father is making me. I am his prisoner and unless I want to run away and live off trying to survive in the forest for a couple days until my father's 'friends' find me and drag me home… _I rather not be in that situation but this isn't much better. _Can't messing with the royal family end you up in prison? _At least it will be away from my father…_

"Well Lumiere," says a voice "I think the ball for the prince is going splendid, just splendid!"

"Yes, except for ze whole 'ze prince hates'." says another. That's when I see it, two older men, one short and pudgy the other tall and slim walk up to me and see me. The pudgy one adjusts his brown coat as the taller one with the big long nose seems to grin.

"What do we have here?" asks the pudgy one looking at me "Were you looking for the party miss?"

"Yes, I was… I got lost from my way from the bathroom." I say.

"I will gladly escort you mademoiselle." says the thin one as he puts out his arm "What is your name?"

"My name?" I ask. _Oh great… my great and brilliant father had all this set up except he forgot when someone asks for my name! This is what happens when he thinks!_ "It's…" I start "Annabelle…" _Yeah, Annabelle… that sounds fancy enough…_

"Annabelle." says the pudgy one as he closely examined me "I haven't seen you at any of the other balls before."

"Do you just go by Annabelle?" asks the tall one.

"Yes," I say "just Annabelle… don't tell anyone but I can't stand all the fancy stuff of royalty, the titles, the balls… can't really stand the dresses either." _Would you care for some fib on top of that liar sandwich?_ _Well, I technically am not lying about the dresses… I hate them with every fiber of my being… _I see the tall one smile to the smaller one.

"Well, you just have to meet the Prince." says the taller one.

"Funny, I was just going to do that when I went back." I say "What may I call you two?"

"Lumiere." says the taller one as he bows at me.

"Cogsworth at your service, your grace." says the smaller one "If there is anything we could do, just ask and we shall get it done personally."

"Just meeting the Prince will be quite alright for now." I say "Thank you."

"Come." says Lumiere as he leads me down the hallways with Cogsworth on our trail "That is quite a dress… ze King and Queen both love roses." I just nod and smile as I smooth the front of the dress where the roses go down.

"Yes, it is beautiful." I say. _That worries me to where my father got it… _Lumiere leads me into a ballroom, full of people. _Ok, Shay, stay calm…_ Lumiere takes me across the room, Cogsworth behind us smiling, through the crowds of princes and princesses all glancing at me with wide eyes as they dance and talk to one another. The girls in gaudy gowns glare at me from behind their masks and the boys seem to stare. _Am I really that pretty? _"I have never met the Prince before… is there anything I should know before?" I ask.

"Yes," says Lumiere "Prince Adam is… different zen other princes." Lumiere and Cogsworth take me across the room where I see a boy and a girl dancing… well… the boy stepping on the girl's feet and the girl smacking his shoulder.

"That's it…" I hear her say as she stomps off in a huff. I just see the boy stomp his foot against the floor, silently cursing under his breath. _This is Prince Adam?_ He's quite tall actually, long brown hair with a tint of red back in a pony tail and these blue eyes that match his blue and black suit pretty well. Gold buttons run down the royal blue jacket above his white shirt and his shoes as dark as his pants.

"Prince Adam…" says Cogsworth now next to me.

"No more!" says Prince Adam in a loud whisper as he throws his hands in the air "No more princesses!" That's when I see it, the boy grab a walking stick, grazing it along the ground trying to get away from us. _He's blind…_

"Be right back mademoiselle." says Lumiere "Cogsworth, take ze girl to ze gardens… ze prince shall be z'ere in just a moment." I watch as Lumiere goes after Prince Adam. _Boy, for a blind guy… he moves quick._ I look at Cogsworth.

"Sorry about Prince Adam…" says Cogsworth "He's a little… angry today. Let me take you to our rose gardens they are just wonderful even in the winter…" I just nod and smile as Cogsworth takes me to the gardens explaining the history of roses to me… _This is going to be a long night…_

*AJ*

I go and hide in my room, just on my back in my bedroom finally alone. "Prince Adam, open z'is door." says Lumiere from outside the door. _Well that lasted ten seconds…_

"Lumiere go away." I say.

"Open z'is door." says Lumiere.

"Why should I listen to you?" I yell "Huh? So I can waltz back down there and embarrass myself some more? Those princesses slap hard…" I just hear Lumiere chuckle a little. I grab my stick and quickly go to the door to smack Lumiere over the head with it. I open the door and I hear him continuing to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" I say.

"A. to get you to open ze door." says Lumiere and I can tell he's grinning just by his sarcasm "B. you act just like your father when he was little. A large temper both of you have." I go back in my room and I hear Lumiere follow me. "Just meet Annabelle." says Lumiere "She's been wanting to see you."

"Annabelle?" I ask "Like mom's name?"

"Close." says Lumiere "Ze girl is very beautiful…"

"Describe…" I say and I hear Lumiere chuckle.

"Ah, a thin girl, tall and beautiful." says Lumiere " Curly hair in a bun coming down in more curls… big eyes and small lips on a heart-shaped face…" _I can imagine it… she seems… gorgeous… _

"Continue." I say.

"Not until you start going down stairs." says Lumiere. I follow Lumiere, down the endless hallways as he explains Annabelle to me. _Her dress with roses along it and her mask hanging on her face. He describes her personality with her dislike of everything royal and her spirited attitude of going around the castle without an escort. _I start to hear music and talking and shoes against the floor passing us.

"Lumiere, where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Ze girl is in the gardens with Cogsworth." says Lumiere "Let's hope he hasn't bored her to death…" I just smile as Lumiere leads me through some more hallways until I hear him open a door and I feel the winter air on my face. I feel Lumiere grab my hand and almost pull me down the garden's path I hear against my shoes. I don't pull away. _Maybe because if I do pull away, my legs probably won't move._ _She wants to see me… I have never met this girl before and she wants to see me…_ I than feel Lumiere stop. "Annabelle, this is Prince Adam." says Lumiere.

"Hello." says a soft voice "I'm Annabelle."

"Hello." I say "Call me AJ."

"We shall be inside, come Cogsworth." says Lumiere. Almost a minute passes in silence and no one talks. We just stand there, awkward.

"They are gone." says Annabelle "So you're really blind?"

"I knew this was too good to be true…" I say as I start walking away, my walking stick going against the rough stone path.

"Wait!" says Annabelle and I feel something grab me, spinning me around "What did I do wrong?"

"You just are some sympathy…" I say "Some pity for the blind guy!"

"No, really I wanted to see you before I knew you were blind… trust me…" says Annabelle "I am sorry if I offended you. Let's start over… hi, I am Annabelle." I smile and she grabs my hand shaking it in front of us.

"Aren't you going to curtsy?" I ask.

"I say I better handshake with you." says Annabelle "One, I hate curtsying so don't count on it and you wouldn't be able to see it anyway." I take my hand out of hers and I feel my heart sort of flutter in my chest. _That's new…_

"You hate all that girly, princess stuff?" I ask.

"Yes, my father made me come to this." says Annabelle and then she becomes silent for a little bit before changing the subject "Enough about me, let's talk about you."

"Me?" I ask.

"Yup." says Annabelle "You."

"There isn't much to talk about." I say. I feel her place a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I have to take off these heels." says Annabelle "They are killing my feet… this garden is beautiful."

"My parents love their roses." I say. She grabs my hand and pulls me to follow her.

"Follow me." says Annabelle. She pulls me and I feel the path change against my feet from the stone path to the grass grounds of deep in the rose garden. "You said your parents love their roses? Queen Belle and King Adam?"

"Yes, my father was probably in his office so you didn't see him tonight and my mother probably playing with Jessamine, my little sister, or Mrs. Potts yelling at her for a pregnant woman to move around so much…" I say "Ah, seven more months and another Jessamine like-child… oh gosh…" I hear Annabelle just laugh… more like giggle so sweetly like a child. "How old are you?" I ask.

"Fourteen, almost fifteen in about a week." says Annabelle as I feel her place one hand on my shoulder and slide it down my back. I feel her place her head so close to mine, I could feel her slight breathing against my chin, going down my neck. "What about those two? Lumiere and Cogsworth…" says Annabelle "They seem like family to you."

"Well, our servants are our family here." I say.

"That's…" says Annabelle "sweet."

"Really most princesses would say a servant should know and stay in a servant's place." I say.

"If you haven't notice yet," she says as she traces circles on my back with her thumb "I am different than those other girls." I feel her, her lips just brush against my cheek but just as quick I feel something cover my mouth and nose. I try to get it off but she keeps it against me, almost like a napkin but full of something… _whoa… I feel… dizzy…_ I feel my eyes start to close and all I hear is 'good night pretty boy'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh… cliffy… <strong>

**I will update soon… and 'Crash Goes My Life'!**

**I AM AN IDIOT... I FORGOT HE DOESN'T KNOW COLORS... GOSH... PLEASE HELP ME IF I MAKE MORE MISTAKES. Sometimes it's because I am doing a blind POV and than a normal POV and I get start writing as the other one. PLEASE TELL ME IF I MAKE MORE MISTAKES!**

**I THINK I FIXED IT AND I PROMISE TO BE BETTER AT THIS!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back… Happy Easter. *random bunny hops by* BUNNY! **

**Anyway, I keep make mistakes… I am sorry… I get confused a lot with this but I won't quit! I will work my best at this story! I promise! **

**Please, bare with me and my mistakes and tell me if you find some!**

**Disclaimer- I own… some candy wrappers, some sneakers and an Easter egg I stole from my cousin… but no Beauty and the Beast… :(**

**SHAY'S DRESS IS ON MY HOMEPAGE! GO CHECK IT OUT!**

* * *

><p><span>*Shay*<span>

I watch him as he falls onto the ground as I take the napkin away from his face. "Phase one… done." I say to myself. I look around the rose garden for Terach to help carry this guy back to Gaston. "Terach!" I whisper-yell "Terach! Where are you?" That's when I see the tall, dark haired boy glaring at me from behind a rose bush.

"Shit…" says Terach as he gets up "Those bushes have thorns!"

"That would be a duh…" I say "Now help me carry him." Terach just picks up AJ, throwing him over his shoulders. "Ok, let's go." I say "Before Lumiere and Cogsworth come back." I just see Terach look at me like I was crazy.

"Who?" he asks.

"Never mind." I say "Just go." I grab my heels and quickly follow Terach through the rose garden to a hole in the fence behind a shrub. We both slip through it with ease. Than we hear a dog barking and voices. _Their voices… they are back!_ "Terach… hurry…" I whisper and we both run towards the woods and the cabin. Terach runs much faster in his boots even while I run in my bare feet.

"Keep up slow poke!" says Terach just laughing.

"You try running in a five layer ball gown!" I say hitching up my skirt. We run past trees and rocks and fallen logs. The wolves… sleeping still… I hope. We both hurry up and run not wanting to find out. Terach I have known since we were both children. My only friend if you shall call him one. He's not the sharpest sword in the army but he's much smarter than his father ever was and will be. A nice lad as my father says, his second father almost. To me Terach is like a brother. I grin as I see the cabin getting closer, my father and his buddies all watching from the window. "Terach, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I ask. I just see Terach roll his eyes at me.

"You have to stop worrying and actually trust your father sometimes." says Terach. I open the door and Terach closes it behind him. I see my father, grinning like a mad man in front of me.

"There he is…" says my father "That Prince…"

"Father, just promise me…" I start looking at the skinning knife on his belt "Promise me you won't kill him."

"I feel offended, daughter of mine." says my father placing a hand on his heart like he was taken back as I glare at him "I promise I won't kill him." His buddies surround the Prince as Terach just drops him in a chair.

"Annabelle…" AJ mutters in his sleep.

"Who is Annabelle?" asks my father.

"I-I told him that was my name." I say. My father just grins big.

"That's my girl, cunning, clever and sneaky." says my father "Off to bed, you earned it Shay."

"Yes, Gaston." I say as I head out the door, Terach just staying behind with Gaston, staring at the Prince in the chair, all grinning. I quickly go across the grass path towards the small shed outside. _That's where I sleep._ It's small but far from Gaston. Some hay covers the hard floor and I have a few blankets there but nothing really else. _Two pairs of clothes and a bow and arrow kit… that's it. _I open the door, closing it quickly behind me. I just sink to the floor, throwing my heels against the other wall with my mask as I try to rip off my dress from discomfort. _Damn dress…_ I finally pull it over my head and feel the intense cold against my skin. I grab my white peasant style shirt and black pants I… I 'found' in the forest, putting them both on my little body. I almost curl into a ball as I wrap my body in one of the blankets and lay upon the floor. I gently close my eyes. _Relax Shay… everything shall be alright._

*AJ*

I feel warmth against my skin and hear little chat from voices I never have heard. I move my head and feel intense pain. "My head…" I whimper out. I try to touch the spot where it hurts but my hand won't move… I am tied… to a chair? I can't move my legs or arms and barely feel strong enough to do so. "Chip?" I ask "Is this some kind of trick?" In the past we had played tricks, even a older Chip still acted like a child sometimes, on one another and even some other servants but I see no point in tying me to a chair. "Chip, this isn't funny." I say. As I breathe, I don't smell the coziness of the castle but much most rustic and woods. "Chip? Lumiere?" I ask "Cogsworth? ANYONE!"

"Ah, the prince is crying out for help." says a squeaky voice but from a man, I can tell.

"No matter how loud you yell…" says a rough voice "They won't find you. Believe me."

"Where am I?" I say "Let me go! By order of France, you shall let their heir to the throne go!" I just hear laughter… _why are they laughing?_

"A blind pipsqueak like you can't take on five of us…" says the squeaky voice again "You might as well pipe down before you lose your breath." I don't know if he's lying about five of them being there but I am not that good at fighting.

"Fine, at least tell me where I am." I say "What do you want?"

"All great questions." says the rough voice "You are in my cabin… far, far away from home. They will never find you." _I got that part._ "What you probably remember is a girl at the ball?" asks the rough voice "An Annabelle?" _Annabelle…_ I than hear the door open and close just as quickly. "Just on time." says the rough voice.

"Good morning all." says the sweet voice but… I hear something different… something odd than last night.

"Annabelle?" I ask.

"She's the one who was at the ball, who played with your emotions until she could get you alone and vulnerable," says the rough voice "the one who knocked you out and took you here."

"But why Annabelle?" I ask "What could you gain with all you have?"

"You are really stupid." says the sweet voice "I. Lied. My name is not freaking Annabelle, it's Shay, I am not a princess and I did it because I am his freaking daughter!" _Everything was lie… EVERY SINGLE THING!_

"Well, now that everything is cleared up…" says the squeaky voice.

"Why. Do. You. Want. Me." I hiss at them.

"Why do we want you? One word dear boy," says the rough voice "Revenge." _Revenge?_

"Revenge?" I ask.

"Really, are you this stupid?" asks a squeaky yet more boyish voice.

"Do you happen to know a story about your father… a beast… a girl…" says the rough voice hissing back at me with the words 'a girl'.

"Yes, very well." I say.

"That girl was supposed to be mine!" he yells at me and I feel him grip my neck "MINE! But your father went and stole her from me… I vowed for revenge until I could get back at Belle and Adam and what's better than stealing away their son… torturing him in the process…" His hand gets tighter around my neck, making it hard to breathe…

"Gaston." says Shay's voice calm and gentle as she scolds him "You promised you won't kill him." I feel him quickly let go and hear him take a few steps back. _Why… why is she standing up to him?_

"I made a promise and that is one I shall keep…" whispers Gaston in my ear, almost hissing "Be thankful for that…"

* * *

><p><strong>So you like? I think I am doing much better and I promise to update this and 'Crash Goes My Life' this week at least once! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**MORE REVIEWS, MORE UPDATES QUICKER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back… WAHOO!**

**I WILL UPDATE BOTH MY STORIES SOON!**

**Diclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! *cricket cricket***

* * *

><p><span>*Belle*<span>

I sit in the library, Jessamine on my lap as I read to her. One hand is on the book and one just rests on my little bulging stomach. Jessamine notices this and smiles. "Soon, I am going to be a big sister!" she says throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh Jessamine," I say as I kiss her curly brown haired head "It takes a little longer. At least seven more months."

"Um… mommy?" asks Jessamine "If AJ doesn't want to become King does that mean I get to rule even with the new baby coming and all?" _Great, I read to my child at a young age and she can talk like a pro at six._

"Jessamine, were you eavesdropping again?" I ask as I close up the little book and put it on the side table, next to us. I watch as her eyes widen and her innocent smile comes out.

"Not on purpose…" she says. _I can't be mad at Jessamine. She's too cute for her own good._

"Jessamine, I know Junior." I say "He's just stubborn like his father but he has first choice at the throne."

"I want to be Queen! I want a Prince!" says Jessamine "I want a humongous castle and ten- no- twenty white ponies! I want tons of pretty dresses and lots of balls for me and not Adam because he doesn't like them!"

"Well, either way," I say "you need to wait a while, you are only six." I see her fold her arms over her chest as she pushes her lips together to pout. I just bit my bottom lip to stop myself from bursting out in laughter.

"Belle?" I look up and see my husband. He stands tall and straight but smiles at me. His hair is just like AJ's yet much longer and tidy pull back, while Junior wears it freer on his shoulders. Adam wears just a pain shirt and some pants, nothing fancy but he still has that king quality to him. His lips just grow into a bigger smile as he stares at me and Jessamine with his ice blue eyes. _Of course we called AJ, Adam Junior, he's a mini-version of Adam. _He just goes and sits on the arm rest of my chair and I smile.

"DADDY!" says Jessamine as she sees Adam and puts out her arms so Adam can pick her up.

"Hi Angel…" he says as he picks up Jessamine "How are my two favorite girls?" He bends down and kisses my forehead, lingering for a few moments so he could whisper 'almost three favorite girls' as he touches my little growing stomach.

"Adam," I say "we don't know if it's a girl. It could be a hard-headed male like yourself."

"Oh Belle," says Adam sarcastically "I am insulted."

"Oh really?" I ask. He just kisses my cheek with his sweet lips.

"Yes… greatly insulted." says Adam as he kisses my neck so gently making my feel so calm…

"MY EYES!" says Jessamine flailing her arms around "TOO MUCH LOVEY DOVEY!" Adam and I just laugh as he places her on the floor and kisses my forehead once more.

"We shall finish this later…" he whispers as he kisses my stomach. He just looks at me smiling and he grows a grin.

"I think AJ has been tortured enough tonight…" I say "Go and tell him he can leave if he wants. The last time I saw him at the party, he was dancing with Princess Whitney and he was stepping all over her feet." I see Adam try not to laugh as he keeps his head down, looking at my stomach.

"That's my boy…" whispers Adam as he gets up from the seat "I'll tell him, but you Jessamine should go to bed and get some sleep. It's getting late."

"Yes Papa." says Jessamine.

"MASTER! QUEEN BELLE!"

"Cogsworth?" Adam and I both say. He helps me onto my feet and we both go towards the door where we see the short man, breathing heavy probably from running across the castle. Lumiere comes up fast behind him, also breathing heavy. They both never run in the castle so it must be something important. The last time they did was when little Jessamine was a baby. One moment the two were watching her and then the next, she was gone. Soon enough, they found the little bouncing baby in the library, on AJ's lap as he made up a story and told it to her as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"Mademoiselle… monsieur… um… well… uh…" says Lumiere "Cogsworth has something to tell you." I seem Cogsworth glare at Lumiere but Lumiere just grin. I feel Jessamine put her little arms around my legs, hugging them.

"We have… a little… itty, bitty, problem." says Cogsworth "The Prince is missing…" I feel my whole world almost stop and feel Adam tense up next to me. "We checked everywhere and we can't find him." says Cogsworth.

"He wouldn't have ran away…" I say to Adam.

"Where was the last place he was?" asks Adam, his voice stern.

"The last place he was, was in the rose gardens with a girl and when we came back they were gone." says Cogsworth.

"Lumiere, get every guard, on or off-duty and tell them to search all of France if they have to, they shall find our son. Cogsworth, alert every in the ballroom that the party is over. I shall soon come out and look for Junior myself." says Adam putting a hand through his hair. He does it when he's nervous. The two run down the halls to do what they are told and I look back at Adam, going down another hall. I follow him and he looks back at me.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To help find_ our_ son." I say.

"Belle, no." says Adam "You are staying here."

"I am going Adam." I say.

"Belle, you are staying here." says Adam.

"Why don't you want me to go?" I ask "I want to help find him."

"Belle, right now I can hardly breathe. I can't even think about what could be happening to him right now… If something were to happen to you or Junior or even our baby…" he whispers as his hand rubs my stomach "I would never forgive myself. Now please, stay here with Mrs. Potts to see if, hopefully, he comes back home while we are out looking for him. Please, for me?" He puts his arms around me, engrossing me in a hug.

"Find him quick." I whisper in his ear.

"Of course, my dear." he says as he kisses my forehead. He then quickly goes down the hall towards the stables to get a horse. I look down at Jessamine and she looks expressionless.

"Come, let's… get you to bed." I whisper. I pick up her up and go down the hallways in silence. _Please be alright… oh AJ please be alright…_

*Shay*

I watch my father as he sleeps on the couch with his buddies finally gone home and the Prince still sitting, tied to the chair. He tries to get himself free but it doesn't work. "Struggling aren't ya?" I ask and he glares daggers at where he hears my voice.

"Go die in a pit." he hisses.

"Sorry but I need to watch you so you don't do anything funny before tomorrow…" I say "My father has plans for you, pretty boy."

"Why did you make a promise with your father not to kill me?" he asks.

"Because I don't want blood on the floor for me to clean and a dead corpse to hide from the castle…" I say "I am not that dumb."

"The name Gaston is the one my father and mother said…" he says "Your father almost killed my father… stabbed him in the side." _What? No, Gaston told me… he told me he stabbed a beast in the side but King Adam stole his girl… even after he saved her from the horrid beast…_

"He stabbed a beast in its side… not your father." I say.

"Never mind _Shay_…" he says. I sit down on the floor next to him as he tries to get out.

"It won't work." I say but he doesn't stop trying "So your name is really Adam, like your father?"

"Why should I even talk to you?" he asks as he stops.

"Because, I am the only one keeping your life by a single thread…" I spit at him "I can cut that thread in an instant so I suppose you should do as I say… now name."

"Yes, my name is Adam Junior." he says as he sighs "Some call me Junior, some call me Prince Adam but most call me AJ."

"AJ…" I whisper. _That's easy off the tongue…_ "You are blind?" I ask.

"Yes." he says "Since I was born… well… about a couple hours old…"

"What happened?" I ask. He just becomes quiet and ignores the question. "Fine, I won't go there." I say holding up my hands in front of me.

"No, torture me all you want… I guess your father will have a free-for-all tomorrow." he says "That is if my family doesn't find me first and no one really gets me in that place…"

"You have no idea how great you have it…" I whisper-yell at him "No idea!" With that, it takes all my strength to not tackle him over in chair.

"Why don't you just run…" he says "Run out that door and as far away as you can." I sigh and get up from the floor and grab the knife from my father's belt as I walk over to him.

"Sometimes a Prince should keep his freaking mouth closed." I say as I drag the knife under his chin on his neck, barely hitting his skin but pricking it, leaving some blood to drip down it "Got it?"

"Crystal clear." he says, looking straight ahead but I can see him almost grin as I get up.

* * *

><p><strong>So, anyone like this chapter? I do. It's one of my favorites… <strong>

**I like how Shay is all tough one minute and then is kind of unsure the next…**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Weird thing I would like to say before you read this…**

**When doing AJ POVs, I don't know why but I have to listen to Adam Lambert… not just because they are both Adam but I always imagined his voice like that… Don't judge me…**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer- I own (say it with me this time…) NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><span>*AJ*<span>

Why can't I sleep? Probably because the fact I am stuck in the middle of someplace I have no idea where and am surrounded by a mad man who don't seem to ecstatic about my existence and hates my mother and father… did I mention the girl with the sharp knife? _I might have forgotten to say that one…_ I still feel the now dried up blood on my neck. I haven't heard her in a while… _must be asleep._ I try to move my arms for the twentieth time probably in the last hour. Nothing happens. I just rest my head back in a sigh… moving the chair on the legs a little. _Bingo…_

I start to move my body, leaning the chair forwards and backward on its legs. If I can lean forward, get onto my feet and hands, maybe I can crawl and feel my way to the door and maybe find some help. _I have doubts… big doubts but anything is better than this. _I wobble back and forth… _yes… yes… almost there… oh damn…_ I land backwards with a thud on my back. _Great, I am a turtle… I am stuck. _"What in the freaking world are you doing?" I hear Shay's voice say. _What is that… a little giggling?_

"I woke you up?" I ask.

"I never fell asleep…" says Shay. _Oh damn._ "That was the stupidest thing I ever saw…" says Shay "And I know the village idiot quite well."

"Village idiot?" I ask "There is a village nearby?"

"Don't get your hopes up… it's not for miles upon miles away." says Shay "Y-you might as well sleep. My father either will torture you physically with weapons or work you to almost-death and I think you need at least some consciousness to encounter either." I try to relax and let sleep overcome me… it doesn't work.

"I hope the enchantress gives you a piece of her mind." I hiss.

"The what?" asks Shay "Enchantress?"

"Never mind…" I say.

"You keep secrets… a hidden away past." says Shay "Just remember this boy, everything hidden will _always_ be found out sooner or later, even if not wanted." I just try to position myself up onto the chairs legs again. "Need help?" asks Shay.

"No, I can do it." I say. I wobble as much as I can but I can't get back up.

"Are you sure?" asks Shay. I hear the girl's voice travel to right next to me.

"Yup." I say as I try wobbling side to side. Still nothing. "Shay?" I ask.

"Yes AJ?" she asks, her voice like venom with as much sarcasm as she can put in two simple words.

"Help." I say and at that moment, I feel her push the chair back up onto the legs.

"Your welcome." she says as she nudges the chair a little "Should be a couple hours until my father wakes up."

"How great…" I say "Do you ever go to sleep?"

"You are a silly boy, you know that?" she says as I feel her fingers rake my hair and ruffle it up in a mess.

"Would you cut that out!" I yell.

"Shush!" she whispers and I feel her hand be placed over my mouth. _It smells like flower petals…_ "Do you want to be murdered?" she loudly whispers "You have never seen him when he was really angry and believe me… I have the scars to prove it… you don't want to." I feel her remove her hand from my mouth. "It won't just be my life on the line… it will be yours too. So I suppose you keep your voice down to a minimum or we will both be sorry." Shay whispers.

*Belle*

I wait anxiously in the library… waiting… wanting my little boy to come home. "It's alright Belle." whispers my father as he gives me a hug. Quite an old man he is now but he is still as fit as a fiddle as he says with his snow white hair and his loving attitude. Even though staying at the castle with us, he wears his peasant clothes and still works on his latest do-dads and contraptions. _Oh, what I would give for my old flats back and not these heels. _He seems to calm me a little but not enough. "Papa… what if he's in danger?" I ask "Then what? What if I never see him again?"

"Now, we'll think of something." says Papa "Until then, let's think positive."

"Papa… I am just scared." I say "It's not like me getting captured… he doesn't know where he is… and without his cane…"

"Now Belle, you and I both know AJ is smart enough without his cane." says Papa "He barely even uses it here! No, he's fine. He's got four other perfectly working senses with him." I just smile as Papa moves some hair out of my face.

"Dearie?" Papa and I both look to the door to see Mrs. Potts, pushing a tea cart along the floor. The now older Mrs. Potts, like Papa, is the same kind and loving person she always was. Always in her apron, ready to serve tea, she has become a very close mother-figure to me. "Ah, there you are Belle." says Mrs. Potts "I just thought you would like a spot of tea, to calm those nerves." The jolly lady hands me the teacup and tiny plate,

"Thank you Mrs. Potts." I say. I stare at the cup and smile… _The memories of Chip… him being a teacup and of Mrs. Potts a tea pot and Cogsworth a clock, __Lumiere a __Candelabrum__… and Adam… my husband Adam, a beast. _

"Is something wrong dear?" asks Mrs. Potts.

"Nothing." I say "Nothing at all. I-I… will just being going off to bed." I quickly get up and go towards the door, heading down the halls, towards Adam's and my bedroom. I open the door, closing it just as quickly behind me. Through the darkness, I than go to the balcony, opening the doors, letting the winter air nip at my face and blow the skirt of my dress around. "Enchantress… if you may hear my plea… please find AJ and bring him here." I whisper.

"I can't." I turn and see the Enchantress sitting on the railing of the balcony "But I mustn't tell a mortal yourself of AJ. I am sorry, Queen Belle."

"You can tell me nothing?" I ask tears already forming in my eyes.

"I am sorry, once more." says the Enchantress.

"But…" I whimper "But you know he's safe." I just see the Enchantress nod. "Do you mind… by any chance… keeping an eye on him. Making for sure he is safe and loved until we may find him."

"I found someone already on that, doing a wonderful job… but if you insist." says the Enchantress "I shall keep a close eye for your sake. But Belle, everything will work out wonderfully… I promise so." Just as fast as she came, she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I insanely love this chapter… go Adam Lambert!<strong>

**I think I gave a little too much of the plot away in this chapter but I will cherish this chapter… defiantly one of my favorites, ever. **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is also good in my opinon. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing... *insert frown and puppy dog eyes*... no I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span>*Shay*<span>

I almost doze off a couple times, my eyes almost closing from lack of sleep but I manage to stay awake. Gaston wakes up, smiling intensely at AJ, asleep in the chair. "Wake up boy!" Gaston yells as he pulls on his red hunting shirt. _Really, how many of those does he have?_ I see AJ's eyes just wildly open. "Time to have a little fun, shall we?" asks Gaston "The boys should be here in a little bit. SHAY!" _Really, is **he** blind…_

"I am right next to you." I say "No need to scream."

"Well then Miss Smart-ass…" says Gaston "I see someone won't be having supper tonight…" _**Shay… you know you don't deserve this… for all the stuff you have been through… you don't deserve this… stand up for yourself…**_

"I was getting supper tonight?" I ask, sarcasm filling every word I spit at him "I thought it would be like every night, a big bowl of NOTHING!" I see AJ grin. _I am so dead… what happened? I-I usually don't break out like this… Well, at least he doesn't hear me when I do. _

"That's it." hisses Gaston as he grabs my wrist and pushes me down to the floor, knocking my head hard against the coffee table. He stands one foot on my chest, knocking the air out as smashes his black boots against my lungs and ribs. "You little creature will pay for that backtalk." says Gaston as he bends down to me, meeting my cheek with his hand as he kicks my stomach. _Can anyone say Oww? _"Now, get up before you bleed all over the floor." says Gaston. I barely move as I feel intense pain across my body. I get on my stumbling feet and look at AJ, his head down at the floor. "Shay, untie the lad." says Gaston. I go over to AJ and start taking the ropes apart.

"If you run or fight back…" I whisper "I swear you will end up with a bullet hole through your head."

"Why did you make him angry?" I ask "Just a couple hours ago… you told me not to wake him up to make him angry."

"Ignore it!" I yell in his ear "Just forget about it!" _Something is clearly wrong with me… I am tired, that's it… tired from lack of sleep. Next thing you know I will be talking to myself..._ I untie his torso, a little looser now from him rocking before and he just stays still. Gaston goes up behind me, smiling and grinning but stops me as I try to take the last ropes apart, keeping his arms and legs tied.

"Keep them tied for now." says Gaston. We both look at the door once we hear it open, five wobbly guys, prancing in with Terach by their side. "Terach, Shay, leave us to be." says Gaston.

"But…" I say.

"JUST LEAVE!" yells Gaston grabbing my shirt, putting my face near his so I stare at his cold, horrid eyes "Unless you wish to lose a hand, I aspect you to go now." I look at AJ, ignoring me and quickly follow Terach out the door, closing it behind ourselves. I feel the snow as it gently drifts from the sky onto the ground and the cold wind whipping at my skin under the thin clothes.

"Terach… d-do you mind watching in the bushes… just to see what they are doing." I say "I-I don't trust my father and his promises right now."

"Yes, go!" says Terach "Stealth is my middle name." I quickly ran in the direction of town. The village is only about a 10 mile walk through the forest but still… it's worth it for my safe house. I run, not walk, run because I know I am free for the rest of today maybe. A smile never leaves my face as my feet pound against the soil and snow, already accumulating so much. Then I see it, passed the meadow, a small abandoned home with a little barn area and brick stairs… so beautiful… and full of tools. _Not the best fixer but I can do what I can…_ I open the door gently and then grab a candle from the box near the old fireplace near the matches. I quickly lit a candle and the fireplace full of logs and the dark room lights up.

Gadgets and things cover the floor along with a few left over furniture, an old table and chair set, a beat-up bookcase in need of love. I lay on the floor, next to the fireplace just warming up for a while as I close my eyes and let my mind drift away…

*AJ*

"Oh this is going to be good." says a rough, yet low voice.

"Yeah, now that the girl's gone." says a squeaky voice.

"I have nothing holding me back…" says Gaston as I feel him grab my shirt, lifting me off the seat a little. _This can't be good…_ "You a smart boy?" asks Gaston "I recommend staying still…" He then lets go and I hear one of his 'buddies' loading up a gun.

"Here you go boss." says the squeaky voice.

"Ah, my good old baby…" says Gaston "This will do some damage… eh, Shay can always clean up." I hear the men chuckle… _**Don't be frightened by the gun pointed at you… just do as Gaston says and stay still… **__Ok, let me listen to the creepy voice…_ I hear him pull the trigger and the bullet, shoot towards me but never actually hit me.

"What was that?" asks the squeaky voice.

"The bullet didn't even hit the boy!" says another voice "It kind of just disappeared." I hear choking sounds…

"NO A BULLET CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR!" yells Gaston "IT JUST CAN'T HAPPEN!" I then hear a thud, probably saying he let his 'friend' down _safely _on the floor. I then hear his boots walk towards me. "What is your game here boy?" asks Gaston "What just happened?"

"I have no game and I don't know really what just happened." I say "Remember, I am blind." I almost get bored from the next hours of 'torture'? I was strapped to a chair as they 'shot' me but the bullets never hit me. Never came back really… _Is it the Enchantress? Maybe. Did she spark a deal with my parents to keep me safe? I don't know… What did they give up for it? Or is she just doing it out of the kindness of her heart… I have problems about my last theory. They could be lying… just trying to get me to think I am invincible and then… boom… bye, bye Prince. I really hope it isn't the last one…_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? <strong>

**Who is the creepy voice? **

**Why are the bullets disappearing? Or are they?**

**Where is Shay's 'safe house'?**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, 15+ reviews! **

**Shay- She owns nothing.**

**Me- *glares* I was going to say that!**

**Shay- Well, I did. *grins***

* * *

><p><span>*Belle*<span>

A week passes by and still nothing is seen or heard about where AJ is. I have bitten my lip too many times to count, trying not to tell Adam of the Enchantress but I feel I should. He will just get angrier though… she knows where he is but at least he is safe. Adam is out everyday looking for Junior, barely ever home. I miss him so much. Even with a castle full of my closet friends and my little Jessamine with Papa… I still feel alone without Adam and AJ. Cogsworth spends all his time sending out messages to other royals for any info on where AJ could be. Lumiere trying his best to help out Adam find AJ. Mrs. Potts and Papa are usually near me, trying to calm me and help me be optimistic. Jessamine just keeps me smiling. I just wish he was home.

I sit on my bed, a candle on my nightstand as I read in the dark bedroom. "For never was a story of more woe, then this of Juliet and her Romeo…" I read to myself as I close the book.

"Momma?" I look up and see Jessamine staring at me from the doorway. She walks across the floor in her bare feet and little frilly nightgown with a bow across it.

"Jessamine, why are you up this late?" I ask.

"I-I…" she whimpers out as she takes a seat next to me on the bed "I miss AJ…" She quickly places her head against my shoulder and I feel tears go through my night gown sleeve to my skin. I hug her tight as she cries.

"Yes, I miss him too." I say "He's safe though and that's all that matters." I see her face look up at me as I wipe away her tears.

"How do you know that?" asks Jessamine. I just smile to the little child.

"Call it a mother's instinct…" I whisper "Now, would you like to sleep here tonight?" Jessamine just smiles and nods as she quickly goes under the covers and snuggles up to me as I blow out the candle on the table. "He's safe darling… just fine." I whisper "Soon he will come home." _I hope…_

*Shay*

I am scared as I run home, my heart beating against my chest. A week… one simple week and he's still alive! _Not that I care or anything…__** Yeah, you do…**__ Shut up freaking voice…_ Anyway, he's still breathing every day I come home but my father seems to be ticked off making me an ultimate target for his anger. At least AJ is ok…

I run and run through the snow covered grounds back home, Terach on my trail behind me. "Now who's the slowpoke?" I ask as I look back at him and laugh. He just rolls his eyes as he tries to catch up with me. "Ha!" I yell at him as I pick up the pace as quickly go to the door of the cabin coming in the distance. I quickly open it, Terach coming in hard behind me as he closes the door. There I see AJ in the middle of the room, pale as a ghost but not hurt and my father spitting out curses at him like a sailor.

"Boss, why don't we get a few beers?" asks Lefou "The kids can watch the little twerp for a little and I bet Lacey, Tracy and Stacy are all still waiting like old good times at the bar." My father just turns on the heel of his boots to turn to me, glaring at me.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"He… just… won't… DIE!" screams Gaston as he grabs my neck, choking me pretty fast "But I know a way to get my anger out…" I just see Terach standing there, staring at me. Gaston pushes me into the wall, making some vase on the shelf shatter on the floor and the pieces scrape my arms making red crimson blood leak out. "LEFOU!" yells Gaston as he goes out the door, grabbing his gun "Guys, let's get a few rounds." I watch from the floor as the five men go out the door, laughing and cheering but Terach just stares at me, his jaw dropped. A couple of seconds of silence pass…

"ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT?" Terach and I both look at AJ, red in the face as he yells. Terach just stares at AJ.

"Are you talking to me blind boy?" asks Terach.

"I may be blind but I can smell blood from a mile away, now untie me!" yells AJ as he tries to get untied.

"You are just going to escape." says Terach.

"Listen, I don't have time to break every word down for your easy mind." says AJ "I. Won't. Escape. I just want to help her." Terach looks at me to say something.

"Why should we trust you?" asks Terach.

"Fine, she can live with bleeding and probably glass lodged in her…" says AJ.

"Terach, untie him." I say and Terach looks at me funny.

"But…" says Terach.

"JUST DO IT!" AJ and I both yell. I watch as Terach unties AJ and he stands up.

"Can you lead me to her… what's your name Te-ranch?" asks AJ.

"Terach." I say "His name is Terach."

"Ah." says AJ. Terach leads AJ over to me and he kneels down on the floor, letting his hand touch my shoulder, quickly going down until his fingers touched the blood. "Terach, can you bring me some cloth?" asks AJ. Terach looks at me weird.

"Do what he says." I say. Terach quickly goes into one of the simple closets, looking for anything to soak up the blood. "Why are you helping me?" I ask.

"Gives me something to do." says AJ as he feels around at the wound "Found it…"

"What?" I ask.

"I feel glass… hold on, this might hurt a little." says AJ. I feel one hand wrap around my arms and fingers from another hand almost attack the wound, trying to get the glass out. I just stand still as I curse under my breath. Then I feel it… almost like a tug in the inside of my arm… "SHI…" I start as I bite my tongue. "Got it." says AJ. I look at the bloody piece of glass in his palm, the size of my pinky nail but so painful. _That's what I am… I am Gaston's pinky nail lodged piece of glass that hurts like hell…_

"Found something." says Terach, he quickly comes back holding a strip of a washing towel. He puts it in AJ's hands and AJ wraps it around my arm, putting pressure down as I bit my bottom lip from the pain. I curse and curse… "Now, Shay, a young lady like yourself shouldn't be cursing…" says Terach. I watch as Terach laughs and AJ just grins as he chuckles a little.

"Yeah and once my arm is better you two are both dead." I say. AJ then wraps up my arm in the towel with a little knot and smiles. "Are you really blind?" I ask.

"Yes." he says smiling "Mrs. Potts, one of our servants, taught me how to do knots a couple years ago and Chip, her son, once got some glass scraping his leg when a wine glass broke when he was serving my parents. Cogsworth taught me how to clean up wounds that day… that is until he passed out from blood and then Lumiere took over."

"Lumiere and Cogsworth… I remember those two." I say.

"Yeah…" he says "I-I miss them."

"Thanks." I say "Again for the whole arm thing…" I put my hand in his and he smiles when he feels my palm. "I really appreciate it." I say as I look at him.

"Y-your welcome." says AJ "Better… better get me tied up again."

"Terach, do you mind tying AJ up again?" I ask but Terach just grins as he leads AJ over to the chair and calmly ties him up, just grinning. "What's wrong with you Terach?" I ask. Terach just turns around as he ties the last knot.

"Oh… nothing…" says Terach as grins. I can see him biting his own lips, trying not to burst out laughing. _Somehow I don't trust that boy._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh… I see something-something… <strong>

**Who likes Terach? He is defiantly a good character in my opinion… not my favorite but defiantly up there… Is he a little jealous of these two? Maybe…**

**And just to make sure everyone knows… AJ isn't the only one with the 'creepy voice', Shay has it too. **

**Review! PLEASE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I like this Chapter. A lot.**

**Attention- two weeks after last chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Enchantress- Everything shall be ok…**

**Me- You really have to stop saying that**

**Enchantress- Oh… I say it so much in this chapter though…**

**Terach- *bursts in* SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

**Me- Get out before I make you… *glares***

**Terach- You know… you are kind of cute when you're angry…**

**Me- *fist hits Terach's face* Oh great… your face broke my nail…**

* * *

><p><span>*Shay (2 weeks later)*<span>

I lay in the living room of 'my safe house', just warming up from the cold winter weather. The snow coming down hard but it's so peaceful here and cozy…

"SHAY!" yells Terach. I look at the door to see a shocked Terach, breathing hard from running. _He's never shocked… the last time he was, was when he found out that Lucy he was hitting on and flirting with for almost a month turned out to be a Luke…_ _That was an awkward time for __**all**__ of us…_

"What is it?" I ask "Gaston wants me home now?" _Please no, please no…_

"N-no… AJ… they beat him unconscious, stripped him and dragged him… into the snow…" says Terach. I bit my lip to stop myself from getting too involved… _Yeah so, I don't care… not one bit…_

"So, he will just… catch a cold." I say "A simple cold and then he will be fine."

"They put him near the wolf pack!" says Terach "Gaston said to you _he_ wouldn't kill AJ… he never said that the wolves couldn't…" _**Yes you do… you do care… **_I feel my eyes widen and my heart race. AJ… out in the snow… almost dead-like against a wolf pack of fifteen. He has no weapons… no eyesight… no chance.

"Terach…" I say "give me your knife and you must distract Gaston." Terach hands me the knife off his belt as he grins. "I can't believe I am doing this…"

"Why is it, I can believe you are." says Terach "You _like_ him." He just wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. I just push him out of the way as I grab my thin cloak from the handle and run out the door into the freezing snow covered ground. _Please be alright…_

*Belle*

I stand on the balcony, staring at the sun setting behind the forest of trees. "He is alright… he is alright…" I must keep repeating those three words to myself. Knowing that just makes me smile and have hope. "He is alright…" I whisper to myself.

"Queen Belle?" I look and see the enchantress, standing next to me, her face pale like a ghost and expressionless.

"Good evening…" I whisper "Is something wrong?"

"Queen Belle, something has happened…" says the Enchantress "I know it is against my way but I must tell you." I feel my eyes fill with tears.

"Please… let him be alright… please… he is alive…" I say as I wipe away my tears.

"I protected him…" says the Enchantress "A spell so no bullets may every touch him… quite easy actually."

"Bullets?" I ask as I quickly go inside, the Enchantress following me as the doors shut with a wind gust behind her. I sit in the chair in the room as I grab the handkerchief from the side table, wiping the tears from my eyes. She stands next to me, looking down at me, a crying-correction- bawling Queen.

"I never wanted it ever to come to spell like such." says the Enchantress as she tries to grin "He was safe… at that point."

"What do you mean," I ask as I wipe the last of the tears from my eyes and cheeks "at that point?"

"Well, the people who have him… they are much smarter than I supposed." says the Enchantress "They aren't trying to kill him anymore… that way."

"Please tell me this is good news…" I whimper out, my voice raspy from crying.

"Queen Belle, it is beautiful news… everything shall work out fine." says the Enchantress "Everything is working upon schedule. He shall be just fine but I still shall keep a gracious eye on them…"

"Them?" I ask. I see her greenish eyes widen as her mouth forms to an 'o'.

"Immensely sorry… I-I mustn't go there." she says "Just know everything will be fine as fine shall be." Then I hear the door open and my eyes travel to the door to see Adam, standing there pale and worn out, ready to fall over. I look back at where the Enchantress is but she is gone. _Of course…_ "Adam." I say as I go over to him and kiss him on the lips… warm lips I have missed for too long. I feel him grin a little as I slowly pull away and he places his arms around my waist.

"My Belle," he whispers "I have missed you so much… I never see you anymore. How are you feeling? How is the baby?"

"Just fine." I whisper as I kiss his forehead.

"Have you been crying?" asks Adam.

"Yes." I say "More now because of hormones from the baby I suppose. I miss him though."

"I do too." says Adam "Tomorrow I am looking for him first thing in the morning…"

"He's safe Adam…" I whisper in his ear "I know it for sure." Adam just smiles at me as he tightens his grip.

"Of course he is." says Adam "We need as much hope as we can get."

"No, Adam." I say "It's a fact he is alright. I know it."

"Yes dear." says Adam as he kisses my template and then smiles at me "Now, off to bed. I'll tuck Jessamine in."

"She misses him." I say "A lot."

"Yeah, this place," says Adam "is much different without him here." Adam just walks over to me, just laying his head on my shoulder.

"Like something is missing?" I ask and Adam smiles as he nods a little. I sit down on the bed and he kisses the top of my head.

"Goodnight my beauty." says Adam.

"Goodnight Adam." I say as I kiss his lips and he smiles.

"I will be back, just go off to bed." says Adam as he goes to the door and shuts it behind him. I grab my nightgown from the bed where Mrs. Potts laid it out. It's simple and beautiful with lace along the hem of the skirt. I slip off my dress and quickly put on my nightgown. I may be Queen but I shall dress myself. I get under the covers and lay my head against the pillow. "He is fine…" I whisper to myself one more time as I smile and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So you like? Two updates in a day. I know it's short and a cliffy but still.<strong>

**Who is your favorite character? I made up? Original?**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really love this chapter… **

**Disclaimer- I own… zilch… *gets looked at funny* it means nothing…**

**Terach- Oh… *grins* **

* * *

><p><span>*Shay*<span>

I feel the snow bite at my cheeks, making them rosy pink. _It just had to snow… why couldn't it be sun shiny winter day?_ I am shivering from under my cloak. _No, AJ is probably ten times colder… keep moving…_ I follow Terach in front of me as he runs, leading the way. I know the 'wolf territory' (as we called it) from when I was little. My father threw his little baby girl to make her stop crying as far from the house as he wanted, 'wolf territory'. I remember quickly being quiet as I saw their yellow eyes stare at me, their teeth out at me and ready to pounce… Thank goodness a lady was going through the forest near town. As soon as the wolves saw her, they quickly ran in all directions. I remember the lady picking me up from the snow, me barely able to see her face from under her hood. "Hello child…" she whispered so sweet as she cradled me in her arms and kissed the top of my head and… I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was outside the door, no lady in sight.

I have gotten good at defending myself against the wolves but I have never protected another at the same time. _Let's see how well this plays out…_ I race through the snow until Terach grabs hold of my arm before I go in front of him, his face red with running. "Shush…" he whispers. I look in front of me to see a lifeless body half buried in snow with skin as pale as the flaky, fluffy stuff that covered everywhere. Barely wrapped in a blanket, I watch as his body shivers a little, yet I can tell from his closed eyes, he's still out cold. There, nearby, I see the wolf pack. All fifteen wolves asleep on the snow covered ground. I tiptoe on the grounds, over to AJ, Terach behind me. I kneel down in the snow as look at his face, even paler than the snow almost.

"Terach," I whisper "go to Gaston… keep him busy… I am bringing him back to the 'safe house'."

"Won't Gaston be curious to why he's gone?" asks Terach.

"Tell him the Prince ran off but when the time comes 'I'll bring him back'." I say and Terach smiles as he quickly runs off. I look down at AJ and I place my hand on his cheek. "There, there…" I whisper almost as if he can hear me "Everything shall be fine."

"S…sh…" I hear him moan "Shay…" I then feel something push me forward into the snow, claws into my back, making me feel intense pain. I roll over quickly and see the wolves have awoken. One of them jumps towards me as I get onto my feet again. Barely a foot away, I quickly kick the beast away, letting it whimper as it hit the ground. I take out my knife just as another one jumps on me from the front, trying to nip at my face. My knife goes through the belly of the wolf, leaving me in a bloody mess as I get away. I take the drenched knife out as bile fills in my stomach.

Two wolves come at me, both trying at my face, leaving only claw marks on my arms. Some of the mother wolves flee with their pups as the pack leader goes after me pushing me over into the snow again… my knife out of my hand so I try and hold the mutt away from biting my face off as he growls. He's tough…

I feel the warm red stuff run onto me and my skin as the wolf stays still and falls as the others run off. I see my knife stabbed in the wolf's side and just at that moment I see AJ… his body close to the wolf's with his hand near the knife as he falls over back into the snow panting as he closes his eye lids. I get the wolf off of my body, throwing up a little in my mouth as I stare at AJ. I lift up his upper half, holding the boy, best I can in my arms. _Thank goodness Gaston barely fed him… Well, he never did but I could always find a spare piece of bread that Gaston wouldn't miss…_ He's so light, his head hanging on my shoulder as I got up from the ground, Terach's bloody knife in my hand as I carried AJ back to my 'safe house'. Much easier than I thought but still kid of hard with me feeling like crap. I quickly run as I open the door with my foot and push the door open as I close it behind me. I simply lay AJ down on the couch as I watch his chest go up and down from under the blanket. "AJ?" I whisper as my hand touches his forehead "Wake up." I feel him tense up in pain as I garb his hand. I look at it… _ah, that's how he found the knife…_

I see the line of blood along his palm. _Great, the knife hit him…_ I go over to the small bucket in the room, full of a little water from the river outside before it froze up. It may not be the cleanest but it will have to do. I grab a towel from the room, drenching it in water as I go over to AJ and place it over his hand to clean up the dried blood.

"Oww…" I hear him moan "Stop… Oww… stings…"

"Stop being a baby." I say. I wrap the towel around his hand as I place it back on the couch next to him. "Hush…" I whisper as I put my fingers through his hair. I watch as he starts coughing like crazy as I watch blood fill his mouth and leak out the corner of his lips. I just wipe the blood with the edge of my sleeve. I place my lips on the top of his head and I then see him just become peaceful again. _Just like me when I was a baby… just as peaceful too._ _Get a hold of yourself Shay…_ I put another log in the fireplace as it warms up the room better. I look back at him and his sleeping self making me smile… _He is kind of cute… and caring and… Stop it… just stop there Shay. _I roll my eyes at myself as I go back to AJ and see him smile in his sleep. I see the blood stains throughout the blanket around him. "AJ…" I whisper "You're bleeding?" _But he didn't get attacked by the wolves… or did he? Maybe it was my father… _He slowly nods his head as I see him tense a little from the pain. I get another towel from the closet and go back to AJ.

I open up the thin blanket, his whole body covered in blood stains and scrapes. I wet the towel as I try to wash away the dried up blood… _boy does he have a… getting distracted again…_ Once he is a little better, his side is wrapped and his beat up shoulder is bandaged, I wrap his limp body in a cleaner blanket, safely laying his head on the arm rest of the couch. "Just sleep…" I whisper, knowing he's too in pain to do anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I like a lot.<strong>

**It was just Shay's POV in this chapter so I think the next will be AJ's. **

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**23 reviews! Once I get 25, I'll have up chapter 13. **

**Shay- Terach really is a pain in the butt here.**

**Me- Just here? What about every day?**

**Terach- You know you love me! *silence***

**Enchantress- *Cricket Cricket***

**Terach- Well aren't you a comedian?**

**Shay- She owns nothing. **

* * *

><p><span>*AJ*<span>

I feel intense pain throughout my body and nothing else. My hand feels the fabric I am on. _Am I on a couch? _Then I hear footsteps coming towards me against the floor. "Shay…" I say and I hear my voice raspy and faint. _Sounds like I am desperate._

"Sorry, try again." _Terach._

"Wh… where's Shay?" I ask.

"Sh… she's… fine." he says mocking my talking and then chuckling to himself. _If I wasn't in pain, I would tackle him._ "Shay told me that you have to sleep. So back to bed." says Terach "Oh and if you don't sleep, I am allowed to get Shay so she can get you to sleep."

"I-I am not tired." I say "How long..."

"Have you been asleep?" asks Terach "About a day. Now go to bed."

"No…" I say even though I feel intensely tired "Not tired."

"I-I am going to get Shay and she won't be happy about this." says Terach.

"Good…" I say giving him a weak smile.

"You are just as stubborn as her." he says as he chuckles "No wonder she likes you."

"She… what?" I ask.

"Never mind." says Terach.

"Terach, she likes me?" I ask.

"Oh…" says Terach "You like her too?"

"Stop that!" I yell at him and he just laughs. I hear him sit down in a chair. "I am going to sleep…" I say.

"Have fun." says Terach and I could tell he's smiling. I let my mind just ease its self as I fall asleep…

…

…

…

Then I hear the front door slam shut and I am wide awake again. _That was a nice five second sleep… _"Terach, how is he?" _Shay…_

"Fine." says Terach "Just fine."

"Good." she says "I can take over from here and Gaston doesn't know a thing. He thinks I am gathering some wild flowers like a little girly."

"Well, have fun you two…" he says and I hear almost a smack on the side of his head "Shay, that hurt!"

"Serves you right." I say "Now, go before your father gets specious." I hear the door close one more time and I feel her breathing near my face, making me aware of how close she is.

"You feeling any better?" asks Shay.

"No…" I say.

"At least you stopped coughing up blood." says Shay "That's a good start. Those wolves sure didn't leave you out of it, you are covered in scratches and claw marks."

"W-why did y-you save me?" I ask.

"Huh?" asks Shay.

"Why. Did. You. Save. Me." I say.

"Ah, if I didn't save you, there would be a dead prince of guilt on my back and if the kingdom found out…" says Shay "Guess who would be blamed?" _Cue knife right through my heart… stupid Terach. If she liked me it would have been 'because I like the way you smile at me and the way you know I am beautiful without even looking… I have to remind myself to stop reading mom's romance novels. _

"Oh…" I say "Ok…"

"Now, I have to look at your scratches again." says Shay as I feel her open up the blanket I am wrapped in. That's when I notice I have no clothes on… _damn._ I thought she would be doing this differently but no, she just examines my scratches, making me wince every time she touched one with her wet towel, cleaning them. She doesn't seem to stop, which means she isn't staring. "Can you sit up?" asks Shay. I shake my head weakly. "Very well." says Shay "But later you have to try." I feel her hands touch my skin as she wraps my shoulder, almost making me shiver even though they are warm. "I can't rewrap your side until you sit up." says Shay "Can you at least try? I'll help you." I feel her hand slip onto the back of my good shoulder and her other hand right below my armpit. "Ready?" asks Shay.

I try my best to sit up and she gently helps me. "Oww…" I say as I finally sit up.

"Baby…" mutters Shay as I feel her start unwrapping and then wrapping my side "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

"Back there when you killed the wolf that was on top of me." she says as she helps me to lay back down on the couch and put the blanket back to where it was "Just sleep."

"Shay…" I say.

"Yes?" Shay asks.

"I-I am hungry." I say.

"Fine, I'll be right back." says Shay as I hear her walk away. She soon comes back and hands me something, a chunk of bread. "You know, we are safe here." says Shay "My father doesn't know where this place is. It's old and abandoned but still covered with stuff." I put the bread to my lips and start eating it part of it. "There should be some clothes here but I think you should wear them tomorrow." says Shay "I don't know how much pain you will be in with pants and boots."

"Thank you for everything." I say breaking a piece of bread and putting it out.

"You're welcome." she says as I feel her fingers hit mine and her take the bread. We eat in silence, both of us starving. I then feel her lay her lips on the top of my head, kissing it. "Good night." she whispers "I will be back tomorrow."

"Goodnight." I whisper as I fall asleep, smiling. _That girl… she makes me confused. _

*Belle*

I go through the village, trying to get my mind off AJ. Of course, I am not alone. Adam has made Chip come with me, after I argued with him that his wife needs him. Any day now they should be having their child. "Isn't it a beautiful night Chip?" I ask. The young man seems dazed a little as he smiles from what I can see in the lamps hung around keeping the streets lit.

"Yes Queen Belle. It's a beautiful winter night." says Chip.

"Spring is coming so fast." I say "Which mean the roses will be blooming again." We leave tracks in the snow covered ground as we go towards the book shop like always. That is until, a girl bumps into me. The girl, early fifteen, just look up at my covered face with my cloak and then just go on her way without a word, running away like in a rush. She's tall, no doubt about it but a skinny little thing. Her face is covered in dirt with some scratches on her cheeks and forehead. She has long wavy brown hair that goes all the way to her hips and her ruined shirt, men's pants and bloody arm tell me, she has been hurt but she just runs away towards the forest, wild flowers in her hand.

"Chip?" I ask.

"Yes Queen Belle?" asks Chip.

"Let's go home and check on Gwendolyn." I say and his smile brightens as we quickly go towards the castle so he may check on his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I like.<strong>

**Please Review! More Reviews equal more chapters faster! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter will be intense… just wait and read to find out.**

**Next chapter will be put up once I get 30 reviews. (sorry for being mean) **

**I am sorry, I should have put this up yesterday but I wanted it to be Mother's Day special!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- Happy Mother's Day!**

**Shay- I don't have a mother… *sad face***

**AJ- It's ok… *puts arm around Shay* I am here for you. *Shay smiles and lays her head on his shoulder***

**Terach- Cheesy AJ… very cheesy. **

**Me- *giggles* cheesy dude… funny a guy made of cheese…**

**Terach- A what made of what?**

**Me- Never mind… I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span>*Belle (a week later)*<span>

A boy. Gwendolyn and Chip had a beautiful little baby boy they named Carter. He's so handsome and cute with blonde hair and big blue eyes like Chip. He reminds me of AJ when he was a baby and it breaks my heart to know he's out there. I walk with Jessamine down the hallways of the castle, looking for Adam. _Poor Adam…_ I feel so terrible for him, almost broken looking he is. We go into his office where I see Adam, his head in his hands sitting at his desk. "Jessamine, would you mind going to the library for a little? I want to talk alone with daddy." I say.

"But…" says Jessamine.

"No buts." I say "Go." I watch as she pouts as she walks out the door, going down the hallway. I close the door behind me as I go into the office. "Adam." I say but he doesn't lift his head or even acknowledge me. I go over to his desk and place my hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles into his shoulder with my thumb. "Adam, talk to me." I say.

"Go away Belle…" he mutters.

"I am not leaving." I say "Now talk."

"A month." he says.

"What?" I ask. He lifts his head at me and I see he hasn't been getting any sleep lately. He looks pale and tired, ready to fall over.

"It's been over a month since he disappeared and I can't find him!" yells Adam.

"Adam, it's alright." I say "He's fine."

"Belle, it's not alright!" screams Adam. I put my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. "I am such a failure as a father…" I hear Adam whisper. I quickly get up and look at him.

"How can you say such a thing?" I ask as I place my hand on his cheek but he looks away from me "Adam, look at me." His eyes gaze up into mine and I smile. "You are a wonderful father, don't you dare think otherwise." I say. Then I feel it, a pound inside of me and I grab my bulging stomach as I smile. I see Adam looking at me weird and concerned.

"Belle, are you alright?" asks Adam.

"Fine…" I say "The baby just kicked." I grab him hand, placing it on my stomach and he smiles when he feels another kick. "You are a wonderful father…" I whisper as I kiss his forehead.

*Shay*

He seems to be getting better quickly. His scratches are healing up but he's in pain, so much pain. I have to help him get a dressed every day and night because of that stupid shoulder. I pull the big shirt over his head as he helps me put it on him. It's a little big but still nice fitting for him. I see him grin as his head pops out of head-hole. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing." AJ says.

"Oh really?" I ask "Good night."

"Good night Shay." he says as he almost curls up in a ball on the couch and I smile. I lay a simple kiss on his warm forehead and I feel him shiver.

"What?" I ask "Are you cold?" He just smiles as he puts his good arm around my neck and leans me closer to him, letting our lips be inches apart.

"Nope." he whispers as he fills in the gap between our lips and he… kisses me. I almost melt as I feel his lips on mine. I put my hand on his cheek and I feel him smile as he kisses me. I kneel down next to him, him never leaving my lips and I put my open hand in his hair. He then pulls apart, panting like crazy but grinning like an idiot. "Why does it feel you have done this before?" asks AJ. I just lay one more kiss on his lips, making him smile. _**Someone likes him.**__ Shut up!_

"Good night AJ." I whisper.

"Goodnight Shay." he whispers, that grin never leaving his idiotic looking face. I quickly go out the door to 'get eggs like I promised Gaston'… only 'that kiss' on my mind… _What a girl I have become._

*Terach*

I watch from outside the cabin. My father, Stanley, Dick and Tom just try to calm down Gaston about the whole 'the prince ran away' business. That plan hasn't been working out well. Every attempt usually ended in someone getting smacked around. "He'll surely be found." says my father "He couldn't have gotten far. I mean really, he was attacked, beaten and blind…" Gaston didn't like this very much. While Stanley and Dick tried to get Gaston from blowing my father's head off, I think Tom had an idea… or just found out that he actually could count to ten…

"Doesn't King Adam and Queen Belle have a daughter?" asks Tom "A dainty little princess?" Gaston grabs Tom's shirt… this can't be good… but Gaston just smiles.

"Yes, a little girl." says Gaston "An innocent, stupid little girl that can't fight back." _Oh no…_ "But the castle is probably being more heavily guarded now for Shay… I guess I'll have to see our little friends' daughter myself…" I have to tell Shay! That's when I see Gaston's eyes see me, frozen there. Before I know it and can run, he comes out and grabs me.

*Belle (later)*

I sit in the library, my nose in a book as always with Adam right next to me, taking a break from everything and actually getting some sleep. I look at his face, his head limp on my shoulder and his mouth a little open. I lean a little bit a kiss his lips as I close my book and put it off to the side. I just see him smile in his sleep as I place my arms around his body and hold him close. "Yes, Adam…" I whisper "Just sleep."

"Queen Belle!" I sigh as Adam starts to move a little from the yelling.

"Hush…" I whisper to him as I get up and go to the door. I quickly close it behind me and see Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Lumiere all looking at me with sad-faces. "What is it?" I ask.

"Jessamine…" says Mrs. Potts "We looked everywhere but the girl is nowhere to be found."

"Are… are you sure she isn't playing hide-and-seek again?" I ask. _No, no, she's alright… she's fine… she's just hiding again… nothing out of the ordinary. _

"Mademoiselle, she is gone." says Lumiere "We must alert ze master."

"Please, let him sleep for right now." I say "He hasn't slept in days… I'll help look for her just for now keep Adam out of this. She must be around here somewhere." With that, we all went in search of my daughter… _not now… please we don't need more chaos in our life…_

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone like? <strong>

**I freaking love this chapter! It has a Terach POV which is new! **

**Oh no! Jessamine!**

**I also liked the 'kiss' but why didn't it break the spell? Doesn't Shay love AJ? Or does she just like him? Will it stay like that, just liking?**

**Remember 30 reviews and I get chapter 14 up!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, didn't think you guys would make over 30 reviews in almost hours! **

**Our next goal is 40 reviews! (that should give me about a day…) I don't mind though!**

**Disclaimer- I own *starts dancing and singing* NOTHING! Jazz-hands! **

* * *

><p><span>*Shay*<span>

_Where could that boy be? _I haven't seen Terach in days. It's actually peaceful without his comments but still even AJ is a little worried about him. After all this time, he's finally walking around the house as I help him so he doesn't trip over all the loose stuff. "AJ?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he asks and stops walking "Wait, am I going to step on a rusty nail?"

"No." I say "Can I take you back to Gaston?" I see his smile disappear. "I know it's dreadful, completely and utterly horrid but…"

"I know." he says "I am scared about what will happen if he finds out you have been housing me too." I smile as I take his hand, leading him to the couch as I grab the old boots in the corner of the room. They are a little worn out but they seem to fit well on his feet. I hand him the boots and he feels the boots for a few seconds, and then puts them on.

"Come on." I say "I still need to… 'tie you up'."

"Of course, because what is a kidnapped prince without rope tied around his wrists?" he asks. I then grab the rope from the side table and he lets me tie his wrists, tight.

"Ok, you are stuck." I say "Ready to go." I grab his hand, pulling him towards the door as he gives my hand a little squeeze saying yes. I open the door and start to feel the almost-spring-time air. It's much warmer now then it was a couple weeks ago or even a couple days ago. I almost drag him through the forest, him almost laughing as he trips over his two feet. I see the cabin getting closer and closer. "Just know some of the stuff I might say…" I say "I may only be saying because of Gaston."

"Of course." he whispers. I go to the window near the bushes and see Gaston, Lefou, Stanley, Dick and Tom all in the living room, cheering. Next to them is Terach, laying on the floor, obviously drunk, his longish hair covering his eyes with a flask of Gaston's in his hand. I know that bottle… no wonder I haven't seen him in the last couple days… he's been drunk. He must have been knocked out last night. That stuff is hard even for Gaston. I can even see some of the alcohol on stains on his shirt and dripping out the corner of his mouth. _That's nice… I wish his future wife could see him now._

"Well, Terach is drunk…" I whisper to AJ.

"Why is it, I am not surprised?" asks AJ.

"Funny…" I whisper back as I look inside again. There's a girl, tied to a chair in the room, struggling as tears go down her face. She's a little girl, cute-looking with her hazel eyes and brown hair in a bun and curls on her head. She wears a nightgown that looks fancier then the Sunday clothes of the peasants with lace and ribbons in bows. "AJ… you have a sister right?" I ask "A little sister?"

"Why does everyone seem to forget about her?" asks AJ.

"And… she looks like Queen Belle, right?" I ask.

"That's what I am told." says AJ sarcastically as he grins. _Oh right blind…_

"Oh damn…" I mutter.

"What?" asks AJ "What's wrong?"

"Gaston has your sister…" I say "Or another rich little girl that looks exactly like your sister who is crying a river." I see Gaston almost look this way and I pull AJ down below the window and push him closer towards the wall.

"My parents must be worried sick." says AJ "First with me gone and then Jessamine."

"That's it…" I whisper to him "I am taking you back."

"But Gaston-" he says but I interrupt.

"I don't give a freaking thing about Gaston anymore." I say "If he wants to, he can beat the living daylights out of me but he has gone too far this time."

"What are you going to do?" asks AJ. _Um… what can I do? Um… __**The castle…**__ Thank you voice?_

"Go to the castle, find your parents and then bring them." I say "Maybe they can help somehow." I mean really, we don't have a good chance against five strong, adults. We are, a little girl, a drunken-passed out guy, a blind guy and me… I get up when I think the coats is clear and go off to the side with AJ towards the castle but AJ just stops in his tracks. "You coming?" I ask.

"Bring me inside." says AJ.

"What?" I ask.

"Bring me where Gaston is, at least I can calm Jessamine down a little and maybe save her from some of their harms until you get back." says AJ.

"Fine." I say "But I am giving you Terach's knife." I slide the knife in a gap in between the waistband of his pants and over the handle with his shirt. "It's right on your side." I say.

"Move my hair back a little." says AJ.

"Why?" I ask.

"Shay…" says AJ grinning "Just do it." I move his hair behind his ear and spot a small little diamond earring in his left ear. _That's weird, never noticed that… well, of course I didn't. He always slept on his left and his hair always covered it. _"Take it out and show it to my parents." says AJ "It will give them something to believe in." I gently take the diamond out of his ear and place it in my pocket. I then lay a small kiss on his template. "Be careful." says AJ.

"You two." I say "If Terach does wake up and no one is looking, smack him around a few times for me." I just see AJ smile.

"I'll tell Jessamine to lead me in the right direction." he says. I take his hand and go towards the cabin, my heart pounding like crazy.

"Come on, hurry up." I say as I pull the rope connecting his wrists. I see the five adults look at me and cheer even louder. "Found this one." I say. Gaston just gets up, a little wobbly on his feet but he gets to me.

"That's my girl." says Gaston as he takes AJ's arm "Where did you find him?" _Damn._

"Found him after he was wondering around an abandoned house near town." I say "I am sure no one saw him."

"You better be." says Gaston and with his other hand takes a good grip on AJ's jaw "You know how much trouble you caused boy? It doesn't matter now. You're back and never leaving alive." I look at the little girl, Jessamine, glaring at me as her eyes are full of tears. Gaston just ties up AJ right next to Jessamine and she smiles at the sight of her brother.

"AJ…" she whispers.

"Hush, don't talk here." says AJ "Please, for once, do what I say." I see the little girl smile as she nods her head.

"Gaston," I say as I look at him back to being sprawled on the couch "I am going to get some more bread from the village." I see him weakly nod as I take one last look back at AJ and go out the door. I almost start crying and that's me… _I have dug my hole so deep… too deep. _

"No you haven't child…" I look around and see that old lady from when I was a child leaning up against a tree. Still in rags and I can't see her face but I know it's her. That voice can't be duplicated. "I can't believe how you have grown…" she says "Well, time sure flies." I walk over to her and I see a smile from under the hood. "Shouldn't you get going?" she asks "It's at least a three hour walk… maybe a two hour run."

"Do you give advice?" I ask.

"I dabble in that area." she says as she walks a little closer.

"How do you know when you are doing the right thing?" I ask. She is silent for a moment and then speaks.

"Well, what does your mind say?" she asks. _Why was i sure she was going to ask me that?_

"It's telling me not to get killed anytime soon." I say.

"Now, what does your heart say?" she asks. I think for what... five seconds... maybe three?

"I need to help AJ because he is one of the only people that has ever been nice to me." I say "You want me to go with my heart…" I see her grin once more, just frail lips turn up in a smile.

"Good child… right choice." she says "Now, off you go and remember… follow your heart and everything shall work out fine." With those last words, I run.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffy! I am so mean!<strong>

**If I get 40 reviews I shall update the next one! (only asking for 40 because I wrote more this chapter then the last couple)**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**40 freaking plus reviews? I knew it would be only a day but still! That is amazing! I have to give you guys a real challenge… at least until I can make another chapter! 60 reviews for chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer- Isn't it funny how the word 'own' can be also now and won? I don't now own Beauty and the Beast that should have won more awards… I will one day… probably not.**

**I am now in the process of making stories on fictionpress! Wahoo! My own work, imagined by me and written by me! Go and check me out! I have the same username on that as this! Nothing is up now but something will be up soon and don't worry about my lacking on these stories on here. I won't. **

**I should of put this up yesterday, sorry my computer wasn't letting me load up stuff...**

* * *

><p><span>*Shay*<span>

Funny, when someone says that a walk is three hours and a run is two… they only say that to encourage you. It felt like four hours when I ran and I didn't take any breaks! The sun was almost down already over the hills when I could see the castle clearly. _Beautiful, I am back to where it all started…_ I feel the earring in my pocket, it's coolness and smooth surface as I go towards the castle. _For AJ… and only for AJ. __**Say it with me… you like him. **__Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

Of course with this inside rant fest, I don't notice the voices coming close. _Oh damn…_ _it's them…_ It's Lumiere and Cogsworth, looking like they did at the ball. Now though, they both look tired, bags under their eyes as the skulk around the outer area of the castle with lanterns. I quickly sneak into the castle grounds through the hole behind the bushes and shrubs in the garden, keeping one eye on the two. "Poor Master…" says Lumiere "Poor Mademoiselle."

"Yes, these are dark days." says Cogsworth "When I get my hands on the hooligan who royal-napped those two, I am gonna…"

"You're gonna what?" asks Lumiere as he nudges Cogsworth in the stomach "Bore z'em to death… good plan." I see Cogsworth nudge back Lumiere but harder, making the taller man almost stumble. Lumiere just glares at the smaller male, fixing his vest in the process. "You over grown pocket watch!" yells Lumiere.

"You wax-headed imbecile!" says Cogsworth. I use the time to slip into the garden, just to be met with some eyes staring at me. _Oh boy…_ I then feel the dog in front of me, jump onto to my body, making my head hit the fence hard as it licks my face and barks.

"Get off you stupid dog!" I say as he licks me to death and I try to push him away. _This plan isn't my best._ Once I get the dog away, I see four eyes staring at me from above. _Oh damn times 2. _

"Annabelle?" asks Cogsworth and him and Lumiere look at me as they lean over me. _Well, this looks suspicious. _In a matter of moments I feel guards pick me up and drag me towards the castle with that dog still barking as he chases me like he's known me my whole life. _If this is the treatment for trespassing… I wonder what they will do when they find out I stole AJ._

*Terach*

I hear some voices as I wake up. I lift my head off the hard floor and feel intense pain on the back of it. _Ok, lifting head. Bad idea. _"Ah… my head." I moan as my hand reaches to the back of it, rubbing it quickly to relieve the pain.

"Terach?" I open my eyes a few times to get the blurry vision gone.

"AJ?" I ask just seeing a bunch of colors in my direction.

"Ah, so you are awake now." he says. I try to get up but once I stand, my legs feel funny even as I grab onto the wall. I lose my strength and fall straight to the floor with a thud. _Terach… Terach make funny noise when falls…_ I at least sit up as I put the flask in my hand, somewhere on the floor… or at least I think it is the floor…

"Why is the room spinning?" I ask as I grab onto my head trying to make it stop. _Stop spinning! Stop spinning!_

"Can you stay sober for a minute?" asks AJ. I open my eyes as I wipe the liquid left on my lips with my sleeve.

"Maybe…" I say "I-I-I'll try."

"Great…" he says, his voice full of sarcasm. I may be drunk, but I know sarcasm when I hear it and if the room would stop spinning my fist would be down his throat right now. "Do you know where Gaston is?" he asks. I look around and rub my eyes a little.

"Hey, he's not here." I say.

"Yes, I sort of thought that when I heard nothing but a little snoring from you." says AJ "Is he in one of the other rooms or is he just gone?" As my vision clears, I see a little girl tied up next to AJ, sleeping with her head leaning back.

"Who's that?" I ask, pointing my finger at her but it shakes like crazy.

"Gaston kidnapped my sister." says AJ.

"Ah, I remember that." I say "I remember him saying that…"

"You knew!" yells AJ, his voice like bullets through my ears.

"Hey, I am drunk here!" I yell back "Voice down!"

"Terach when I get free, I am so going to-" says AJ.

"What blind boy, huh?" I ask. _Great, my drunkenness is making him think I just didn't tell them about Gaston… oh boy Shay is going to be mad… Rule one, never take drinks in pretty bottles from Gaston… ever. _I hear nothing except a sigh from AJ.

"I can't wait until Shay gets back with my parents." says AJ. My eyes widen and at that moment I become very alert for someone as drunk as me.

"She did what?" I say.

"She went to get my parents… bring them to help." says AJ.

"She is dead… I know it!" I say "That place is so guarded right now, a fly can't even attack the place."

"She is just going to talk to my parents." says AJ "They will believe her once they see my earring."

"You don't get it!" I say "They will think different! I know it!"

"My mother would never let anything happen to the innocent." says AJ.

"Yeah, and how innocent is she, AJ?" I ask "How innocent do you think?" _Oh, how wonderful for drunken rants…_ "She has so many things against her." I say "She's a sitting duck once she steps a mile radius from the castle."

"They don't know it was her." says AJ.

"They will!" I say.

"You're drunk!" yells AJ.

"And you're blind, tied up and going to end up like Shay… dead!" I yell back as I slump against the wall, or a cupboard… I think it's the wall though. He's quiet as I look at him, his head down as he looks at his shoes and the floor. _Oh great… now I feel myself sobering up…_

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter. A little short but still. I felt it needed to be a cliffy. <strong>

**Remember 60 reviews and you get chapter 16!**

**Oh and go check out my stories on fictionpress!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sorry for putting you guys in so much torture! I just needed at least some time away from this story to start one of fictionpress! I have the first chapter and I will update it soon so go check it out soon! **

**Disclaimer- I own the story I am starting on fictionpress… not Beauty and the Beast…**

* * *

><p><span>*Shay*<span>

I freaking hate this. Right now, I am chained to a wall in a cell, in the dungeon of the castle. It's dark, damp but frankly, it's more comfortable then the shed, so I can't complain. Oh and that dog from before, is still here, wagging its tail as it watches me from outside the cell. I tried before to get the dog to get the keys… it just stared at me, blank. _That plan went out the door. _So right now, I sit on the floor in the corner of the cell, staring at the earring in my hand. _**He loves you…**__ That's it! If I hear one more word from you…_

"You'll what?" I turn and see outside the cell, seeing the old lady in rags standing there, leaning against the wall. _Boy, she runs fast._

"How…" I say but I see her grin from under her hood.

"How do I know what you are thinking?" she asks "I know everything my dear… _everything._ I know the past, present and future."

"Well, if you can do that…" I say "OPEN THE FREAKING CELL!" She shakes her head making a tsk- tsk noise.

"Sorry. This must happen." she whispers but I hear it "All of it."

"You are no help." I say "Probably by now, the king and queen think I had something to do with AJ and his sister… well I did… I am so stupid!" I lay my head in my hands, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. "I did, I had everything to do with everything…" I say.

"Why don't you stop feeling sorry for yourself." says the old lady "The queen should be coming up soon."

"I wonder how well this will work out…" I whisper.

"It's not King Adam… it's not Lumiere… it's not Cogsworth… it's no one except Queen Belle." says the old lady "I know by fact, she is the one you should talk to…"

"AJ's mother…" I whimper out "She must hate me!" The old lady just walks towards me, almost floating as she does and pets the dog. He quickly wags his tail happily.

"Queen Belle never hated and will never hate anyone." she says "Trust me child. Even you won't be hated. Even the monster of her past life, she doesn't hate."

"The beast?" I ask.

"Oh no, dear child…" whispers the old lady "Ah… you are Gaston's daughter… improperly informed, I see."

"What?" I ask. _What is she talking about? _She takes off her hood, to show not an old lady but a woman. Long golden curls ran down her back and she had no wrinkles on her face, but smooth, pale skin. She just smiles at me as her hood lay on her shoulders.

"Queen Belle, shall be coming in just a few moments…" says the woman "I must go." She then quickly went out the door, the dog following her. I slump back against the stone wall and close my eyes. _it is my fault… it is my fault… it's all my fault… __**Stop that. Stop that right now! It isn't your fault. **__Why don't you go and tell me this to my face instead of invading my head! Leave me alone! __**You are quite a clueless child. You have love right now yet, do you acknowledge it? No! You shall have more then you have ever craved for… more then you could ever want… yet you feel sorry for yourself. This was your fate… **__Yes it was. To live alone in a dark cell for the rest of my life while the man I love is probably getting beaten alive… __**You said you love him…**__ I don't! __**Stop doing that! **__Doing what?__** Taking it back! **__Shut up!_

My head looks up as I hear the door open. There I see a woman, dressed in a dress of many layers and ruffles. She has a plain face, nothing to hide it. She has hazel eyes that look caring and a warm smile as she looks at me. Her brown hair is up in a bun with no crown or tiara to show herself as royalty. "What a poor child…" I hear her whisper to herself. She walked over to me, kneeling down on the floor outside the cell. "Hello." she says, giving me a smile "Are you alright?" I just nod weakly. "Good." she says "I am quite sorry you are in here. We shall get this settled immediately… I don't know what those two were thinking, locking away a child." _I am fifteen, but if the child trick gets me out of this place, I don't mind saying I am ten. _"Ever since the disappearances, we have been a little over alert here." she says.

"Yes, um Prince AJ and Princess…" I say as I try to remember the name "Jessamine?"

"Yes." says Queen Belle. I keep my hand with the earring closed while she is here and close to my body. "Do you have a family?" asks Queen Belle "Anyone who might be worried?"

"No…" I whimper. _No one is… no one is worried about me… Gaston wouldn't care if I were to die tonight. _

"Ah." says Queen Belle. I can see her stomach, a little big. The Queen is pregnant. _What will my father do when he finds out? Will he hurt the new prince or princess… or be so angry he will rip out the child from her manually. Oh damn… I must tell her. _

"Queen Belle." I say as I feel a lump in my throat growing as I slowly put out my hand.

"What?" she asks as she looks at my closed hand. I open it and see her face grow blank. I just watch her stare at the diamond in my palm, probably so many things going through her mind.

"I-I know where they are…" I whisper. I see her nod a little, weakly, as I watch tears fill her eyes. "You must believe me, they are safe. Both AJ and Jessamine but not for long. There… there is this man. He has done terrible stuff to AJ already and they need help." _**Gaston…**_ "His name is Gaston." She becomes so pale and tears run down her cheeks.

"Gaston…" she whimpers "I must tell Adam. We must tell Adam." She quickly gets up and goes to the hook on the wall and grabs a key. She then unlocks the cell and smiles at me. "What is your name?" she asks.

"Shay." I say. I then follow the queen down hallways as other people stare at me. The servants, glance at me and look at me weird. Queen Belle stops and looks at me, smiling.

"Wait out here." she says "I'll be right out." I watch as she goes into the office as I watch the swing close.

*Belle*

They are alive. They are alive. I almost grip the earring in my hand so hard it leaves marks in my palm. I look at Adam, sitting at his desk. He looks up at me and I see him take a deep breath. "Belle." he whispers.

"Adam, they are alive." I say "The girl knows where they are."

"You mean the girl, Lumiere and Cogsworth found snooping around?" asks Adam.

"Adam, she knows where they are and they are alive!" I say.

"You shouldn't trust her Belle." he says.

"Why?" I ask "Why shouldn't I take any chance I can get to find _our_ children?" He looks down at his desk again. "She says it's Gaston." I whisper. His head pops up fast and his eyes are full of rage and hate.

"GASTON?" he yells as he quickly gets up from his desk "I am going to kill him! I am going to kill him!" I grab onto Adam's shoulders, trying to calm him at least a little.

"Adam, please… calm down a little." I whisper in his ear "The children first." I place AJ's diamond earring in his hand. He looks down at it, almost taken back a little. He takes a few deep breaths and calms down.

"I still say we shouldn't trust her…" he says, gripping the earring in his palm.

"Well, we are." I say "And we are finding them both safe and sound."

* * *

><p><strong>You like?<strong>

**Sorry about the whole 60 reviews thing! I will update soon though but let me at least update the 1****st**** chapter of my fictionpress story first!**

**Thanks! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am back! I personally like this chapter! A lot happens so read carefully. **

**Disclaimer: I own… Nothing… just nothing… (*moo*)**

**Reviews for random cow noise!**

* * *

><p><span>*Shay*<span>

The Queen and King seem to ride by horse, following me carefully as I run through the trees much faster with Lumiere (who keeps giving me dirty looks) and Cogsworth (who is still a little confused) riding behind them. I can't care about either of them right now, only AJ and Jessamine are on my mind as I run, under tree branches and over fallen trunks. _If Gaston even touches them… I swear, I will make it impossible for him to have children even if he found another pathetic girl to call his wife… _I run as my breathing becomes rapid. I look behind me a few times and see Queen Belle's arms around King Adam's waist, her head resting gently on his shoulder. _Sweet... really sweet._ She just looks peaceful, smiling almost into his shoulder as he grins, holding steady to the reins of the horse. _He really looks like AJ, every single quality of royalty is plain as day in both of them…_ I sigh at the thought of actually thinking I like AJ. He's royalty for Pete's sake!

"It shouldn't be much farther." I yell back at them as I go under a tree branch. _AJ isn't handsome… he's beautiful. AJ isn't smart… he's intelligent. AJ isn't some random guy… he will be King one day… AJ __isn't__ mine and will never be. _As we walk, I hear the howling of the wolf pack again, bringing back those horrid memories… _his lifeless body in the snow… almost dead looking… once I brought him to the safe house he coughed up blood… his body and skin pale but… so beautiful. _

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _

…

…

…

Funny, I am only shutting up myself… there is no voice to argue with…_ awkward…_ I see the cabin, coming up in view ahead and I smile. "There it is." I say to them. The four of them look at the cabin in front of us. "They are inside." I say "I will be right out, I have to get… someone's attention first." I go to the door and open it carefully, looking at the darkness surrounding me. "AJ? I ask "Jessamine? Terach?" I hear nothing but a little shuffling. I grab a candle from the side table, lighting it with a left-over match. There in front of my eyes, I see the three, gagged with cloth, tied to chairs with rope, trying to yell at me just as I hear the front door lock. I turn around quickly and look through the window at Gaston's buddies, pulling off three lifeless bodies (King Adam's bloody body reminds me so much of AJ and I feel my chest tighten up from the memories) and Gaston, his arms around Queen Belle's waist as her face looks directly at mine, full of regret and sadness as he also pulls her with the others. I can't tell where he is taking them… all I know, it's terrible.

I place the candle in the candle holder and try my best to open the door but it's locked only from the outside. _He knew… he somehow knew all along…_ I slide down the door, putting my head in my hands as for the first time in a long, _long_ time, I cried. I just let all my emotions out, every single one of them as I cry for what seems like forever. _I am not strong… not strong one bit._ I look back up at Terach and Jessamine who stare at me but AJ, who listens to my crying and I see him try his best to move towards the sounds of my crying. I get up from floor, wiping my eyes clean of tears, and I go over to them. I first, take off the cloth off of AJ's mouth. "Shay?" he asks "Please tell me, you are alright… of course you aren't alright… you were crying… did Gaston hurt you? Did my parents hurt you?" His voice kind of squeaked when he said his 'parents' and 'hurt'.

"I am fine." I whisper as I untie his wrists, waist and ankles as I throw the rope across the room, hitting a chair "No one hurt me." He gets on his feet and starts to untie Jessamine as I untie Terach. "What happened?" I ask.

"He heard us…" says Terach "Well me and my drunk yelling about how you were going to the castle to get their parents. He knew." I felt like pounding my fist against a wall but I feel AJ's hand find my shoulder, slide down my arm carefully and let his fingers intertwine with mine.

"I don't know where he's taking them but it can't be good." I say. Jessamine looks at me, carefully.

"This is Shay?" asks Jessamine.

"Yes." says AJ "This is Shay."

"You're right, she is pretty." says Jessamine as she giggles and I see AJ's face become tomato-red. I just smile as I see Terach bite his bottom lip so he doesn't start going on a rampage of laughter.

"That's enough Jessamine!" yells AJ, his face only getting more red by the minute. _I think Jessamine and I will be great friends._

"I'll go see if Gaston left any of his swords and guns…" I say.

"We are fighting him?" asks Jessamine.

"No." I say "I am, I want you three to get those four as far away from Gaston and his buddies as possible but leave Gaston and his friends to me."

"No." says AJ "I am helping you." I ignore him as I go to the closet and grab Gaston's old hunting gun, slinging it over my shoulder as I put a knife on my belt.

"AJ, you are not helping me." I say "You are going to get your family away from Gaston and be safe at the castle for the rest of your life with your family." He finds my shoulder with his hand and quickly grabs my gun.

"Read my lips. I am helping you." he hisses at me "Nothing is going to change my mind."

"I-I can't imagine you getting hurt." I say as I snatch the gun from his hands "I can even think about you getting hurt."

"I won't." he says in my ear as he places his arms around my waist and lays his head on my shoulder… just like King Adam and Queen Belle. I feel myself gulp hard as I remember their loving faces even in touch times.

"Terach, Jessamine and you will be getting your parents, Lumiere and Cogsworth." I say and as I say it, I feel tears fill my eyes "I will handle them alone. That is final. Now unless you want your hand gone, I believe you should stay out of my way and do what you are told." I try all I can… it hurts- correction- burns me to say those words at him and he's just quiet as I shrug him off my shoulders. _Yes, AJ, stay away from me… I am just no one and once you get home, you will easily forget about me just as quickly as I will __try__ my best to forget about you. _

* * *

><p><strong>You like? <strong>

**Shay is strong! Then not… Then Strong! Then not… Then she tries her best to be strong again and almost fails so easily…**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! You guys should check out the song Fairytale by Alexander Rybak! For some reason, to me, it goes with the whole AJ and Shay thing… and the violins are like amazing! Go check it out!**

**That and Blind (oh the irony) by Kesha. Just listen to these songs, I think they go with the story. **

**Disclaimer:**

**AJ- She owns nothing…**

**Jessamine- AJ loves Shay!**

**AJ- Would you stop that!**

**Terach- Ha, you don't deny it! **

**Random fangirl- AJ and Shay forever!**

***Shay walks in***

**Shay- What with all the yelling? I heard my name.**

**AJ- Nothing…**

* * *

><p><span>*AJ*<span>

She just shrugged me off, like I was nothing. I take a deep breath as she goes out of my reach, probably to another room. "We are going to need help." I hear Terach say as I hear Shay start grabbing weapons and things "You think some people at the castle can shoot a gun and use a sword?"

"No, no, no." I hear Shay say "Only us. We can't have any more people in danger."

"Shay, I don't care how much it hurts your pride, we are getting help." I say sternly like my father would. She grabs my arm and holds it tight in her grasp.

"Listen up carefully, this is my fault, _just my fault._" she hisses at me "_I_ am fixing this with or without your concern on the matter." _Grr… _I can feel my temper just rising to my boiling point as I feel her pull away. I have had enough of her! I grab her arm, and scream in her face.

"My father told me a few things about being king," I yell at her "and he told me you should never leave the ones you love!" This is when I notice what I said… "Damn…" I mutter. The room is silent and all I can do is hear Shay's breathing.

"You love me?" she asks, her voice squeaking a little.

"Yes… no… maybe." I say and I feel her back away from me "Shay…"

"Nothing…" she says almost expressionless "Just forget it even came up." _Well, that answers my question to if she loves me… _"We should find a way out first, I am thinking maybe one of the chairs against the windows should break it and then we can climb out." Shay says "Terach, can you help me get a old chair from the backroom?"

"Are you sure AJ shouldn't h-…" says Terach.

"He's done enough." hisses Shay interrupting Terach. I hear her footsteps as she goes to the backroom with Terach.

*Shay*

I go into the backroom and Terach closes the door behind himself. I look at him to see his arms crossed over his chest and he glares. "What?" I ask.

"What was that?" he yells.

"Again, I repeat with the reply 'What?'." I say.

"He admitted he loves you…" says Terach "What do you do about it? Throw him aside like he's a pile of garbage."

"I know what I am doing…" I say as I grab the old beat up chair from the closet.

"No you don't, you stupid clueless girl!" yells Terach. I take out my knife and point it to his neck. "Kill me, go ahead." says Terach "Push away every person, all I know is he loves you and you are treating him just like Gaston would treat you." I grab his shirt and pull him close to my face.

"You want to know why I ignored everything he said?" I ask "Because he is going to be the damn king one day. He needs a princess… he deserves a princess and I know you aren't as blind as he is… you can clearly see, I am no princess!" I put my knife back in my belt. "A thief! That's what I am and once this is done for, I will gladly spend the rest of my days as far away from this place as possible! Now, help me move this freaking chair!" Terach glares at me.

"You are scared…" he says "You are frightened for once in your freaking life and you don't like it. Miss Strong Shay doesn't like to be weak and actually have feelings. You are just scared."

"No I am not!" I scream "Didn't you hear anything I said before, or are you deaf now?"

"You are scared! Admit it!" he says "Scared of the future! Scared of what's going to happen now! Scared of AJ because you think he's going to be as cruel and mean to you as Gaston was!" With that, my fist collides with his face.

"SHUT UP!" I yell. He just stumbles a little on his feet as he holds his bleeding nose with his hand. The blood still drips down his face, onto his shirt as he glares even worse.

"Fine, spend the rest of your life being scared." he says as he almost hisses "I just hope you know exactly what you are losing. You are losing someone who just as stubborn as you!" I just watch as Terach picks up the chair and goes out of the backroom, closing the door with his foot behind him. I wish all this could just go away… I want my horrid life back, every insult and injury back, every broken bone and dripping of blood. I want to clean until I ache and cook and be starved until I start drooling from hunger. But… AJ… and the way he laughs… and his smile… and that kiss… That sweet, beautiful, innocent kiss that seemed so unnatural and loving… he's such an innocent person… I am not… I don't deserve him. This is when I hear a crash. _What was… Terach has the chair…_

I open the door to see the room completely empty, the window smashed and an even more broken chair outside in the grass. I can still hear their voices as I watch them barely as the three of them, Terach directing AJ, go towards the castle. _Oh no… they left to get help… wow he really is as stubborn as me…_ I jump out the window and land on my feet as I run towards them, on my back a gun, hitting my side hard with each step. I run closer to them, my breathing becoming rapid. "Wait up!" I yelled and Jessamine and Terach looked back at me but AJ just froze. I run so fast, my feet almost skid into the dirt and I grab AJ's shoulders to stop myself from crashing into him. "You're getting help?" I ask and he grins "Well, I see you are as stubborn as I am… just lets be quick on this, I don't know what Gaston has planned for."

"Yes, of course." says AJ as he walks again. I want him to put his arms around me… I want him to kiss me… I want him to say he loves me again… but I want to be fearless… not scared… and the thought of all that, scares me as much as Gaston does. Terach is right. _You hear that! Terach is freaking right for once! I am scared! _I am so scared…

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the castle it is then they will go fight Gaston! Ooh… juicy chapter and sweet stuff coming up ahead… <strong>

**Reviews equal faster updates… So REVIEW!**

**I made a story on fictionpress, go check it out and leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is probably the juiciest chapter I have ever wrote! (and the longest)**

**R-E-A-D! READ! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… (yup… nothing… can we really own nothing… I mean I own my laptop I type on but… what is nothing really? Nothing has to be something… I have to stop blabbering!)**

* * *

><p><span>*AJ*<span>

I listen to their voices as I walk and it helps that Terach is in front of me and Shay to the side of me with Jessamine on the other side. "Shouldn't be that much farther." says Terach "Right Shay, since you walked this twice today…" She doesn't answer at first, just stays quiet so I can only hear her breathing.

"Yup…" she whispers. Minutes pass by with silence and more silence…

"Shay…" I whisper and she ignores me "Talk to me Shay."

"Yes AJ?" she asks barely audible through her raspy voice "What?"

"Fine… be like that." I whisper "Just tell me if there is any r…" I feel myself trip over something, hit right into Terach and fall onto the ground. That's when I hear Jessamine's giggling with a little bit of Shay's in the background.

"Oh, be careful, there are some roots popping out around here." says Shay, she grabs my hand and helps me get back on my two feet. I then feel her hand brush off my shoulder a little.

"Thanks for the warning…" I say.

"Come on, let's go before it gets _too_ dark." says Shay as she puts her hand on my shoulder and almost pulls me as she walks. A couple hours pass of walking and I feel Shay stop along with Terach. "We are here…" says Shay. I follow their voices through some bushes. "The front gate…" says Shay "Terach, help me pull this thing."

"My pleasure." says Terach as I hear him crack his knuckles. With some pulling, I hear the gate open and Shay grab my hand and pull me down a long path and then stop.

"Jessamine, knock on the door." I say. She does what she is told and soon enough I hear the door open and a crash.

"Oh my!" _Mrs. Potts…_ "The children!" yells Mrs. Potts "They are here!" The quiet, jolly servant at the castle that I knew was now yelling happily at the top of her lungs that we were home to the rest f the servants… "Princess Jessamine!" says Mrs. Potts "Prince AJ! It's wonderful to see you two… who are your friends?"

"This is Terach and Shay…" I say. I don't say anything else. I don't want to alarm her.

"You four must be freezing and hungry!" says Mrs. Potts "Come, come… Chip!" I hear running down the stairs and from all different spots, all towards us, the servants and I feel Shay get tense next to me. I search for her hand and once I find it, I give it a squeeze and I whisper in her ear.

"As long as I am here," I whisper "there is nothing to fear."

"Cute rhyme." she whispers back, her breath tickling my ear making me grin.

"AJ!" I smile even wider to hear the voice of my friend. "Look at you!" I hear Chip say and he grabs my shoulder, shaking it wildly "And little Jessamine… speaking about little people… Gwendolyn… a boy… a little baby boy… Carter."

"Congrats." I say "This is Shay and Terach, our good friends."

"Ah… _good friends…_" says Chip.

"Chip…" I say and I hear the young man just laugh.

"I am just playing with you." says Chip and I feel him pull me aside a little "But that girl, Shay is it, she's a beauty." I just smile as I hear another few steps of running come.

"Is it true? My grandchildren home?"

"Grandpa!" says Jessamine. I feel myself be engulfed in a hug by Jessamine and my Grandpa Maurice.

"My, my, don't you two look more and more like your mother and father every day." says Grandpa Maurice "What happened? Why did you two disappear?" Again, I feel Shay tense up.

"Later, we need to think about now."I say "Mom, Dad, Lumiere and Cogsworth were taken by Gaston and…"

"Gaston?" asks Mrs. Potts "Oh dear."

"Anyone up for one more fight?" I ask. All I hear is 'yeah' and 'yes' from the crowd of servants watching us.

"Ah, the one difference between Adam and AJ…" I hear a voice say and the whole room, go silent. _Gentle and sweet voice… familiar but… I can't put my finger on it. _

"You…" I hear Shay say.

"See Shay, I told you Queen Belle was the right person to talk to…" says the voice.

"That voice," I say "I have heard it somewhere."

"AJ…" I hear Grandfather Maurice say "That's the Enchantress." _Oh damn…_ I feel my breathing almost stop. _The Enchantress, the one who cursed my dad…_

"The one who cursed me…" I say, my voice squeaking a little.

"Well, haven't you grown so much…" says the Enchantress "Looking more and more like your father each day. And Shay, long time no see." I grab her hand and she squeezes it before I can.

"The cells…" she whispers.

"My family put you in the dungeon?" I ask, my anger rising and bubbling inside of me.

"Don't worry about it." she says "It's was nothing. Really." I turn my body to the servants and I hear silence.

"I want no more of putting Shay in the dungeon…" I say sternly like my father "No more."

"But she…" says a voice, one of the servants, I think is named Hans.

"I don't care what she is done!" I yell "As long as I am here, she… they will both be treated well. And if there is any worry about my father, I'll deal with him once we bring him back."

"Yes, sir." I hear the crowd of people in front of me say.

"Tomorrow." says Shay.

"What?" I ask.

"We can't do anything now, it's already too dark to see through the forest even with some lamps, believe me I have tried." says Shay "First thing tomorrow we must leave."

"Very well." I say "Tomorrow we shall get them." I hear as footsteps start going in all directions of the castle.

"Come children…" says Mrs. Potts "We shall make some beds for you two, Jessamine, AJ, off to bed with you two." I feel Grandfather Maurice grab my hand, leading me up the stairs towards my room.

*Shay*

I have never seen a more beautiful room in my life. It is a giant room, the size of the house… multiplied by three! The walls are ivory with little rose buds painted on them. There is a huge bed white wooden with a rose pattern on the covers looking so real I am scared to even _think_ about laying down on it. There are some dressers (yes multiple), a vanity with some perfume and other things, bathroom off to the side of a small sitting area and next to that, a large balcony that overlooks the rose gardens. "Is this alright?" asks the lady, Mrs. Potts.

"Is this alright?" I say "This is amazing! Really I wouldn't have minded if you were putting us back in the cells when AJ wasn't looking." The lady just looks at me weird and then smiles.

"It seems you have AJ wrapped around your finger." says Mrs. Potts. I look at the sheets of the bed and see a fancy nightgown. "Go ahead, get changed and off to bed." says Mrs. Potts "I must check on that Terach before I am off to bed myself."

"Thank you… so much." I say.

"Your welcome dearie." says Mrs. Potts "Goodnight." With that the lady went out the door, closing it behind her. Once she did, I picked up the nightgown and felt it in between my fingers. _So soft… unlike anything I have ever felt before. _I slip off my clothes and slip on the nightgown. I look in the full length mirror and look at myself. _No… no… I look too pretty to be me… I shouldn't be here. I must help his family…_ I hear the door open once more.

"Oh Mrs. Potts, did you leave some…" I say as I turn around but see AJ standing there, his back against the closed door. He is now dressed in other cleaner clothes that fit his prince life well.

"Shay…" he whispers.

"AJ…" I say "This room is amazing, these people are insanely nice and… oh my gosh, this nightgown and…" He quickly goes towards me, following my blabbing voice until he in right in front of me.

"I am glad you like it here." says AJ as he places his forehead to mine and I feel heat go through my body very quickly.

"Thank you…" I whisper.

"No problem." he whispers, his voice soft and quiet as he leans his lips towards mine "No one will ever bother you again…"

"No…" I say as I push him away from me. I look at his shocked face and feel guilt rush through me. "I am sorry." I say "I am so confused right now."

"You are going to be the death of me woman." he mutters under my breath and I smile.

"I was, almost." I say as I go on the bed and under the covers.

"No." he says "You never really were."

"AJ…" I whisper and he follows my voice to the bed.

"One kiss and then I shall go." he whispers "Ok?"

"One kiss…" I say. I see him lean down and I feel him lay his lips on mine. Nothing but heat goes through my body and I feel him almost pull away. I put my arms around his neck and keep him… for myself. I then feel him, his knee go up on the bed, over my legs and the other one on the other side all as he kisses me. I finally pull apart panting and he hides his face, his bowed over head under my chin.

"That was some 'one kiss'." I mutters but I can still hear him.

"Tell me." I say as I play with his hair with my fingers.

"About what?" he asks.

"About everything, this Enchantress, the curse, what my father has to do with any of this." I say. He moves so his back is on me and his head on my chest. _He can listen to my heart…_

"Once upon a time, there lived a young prince who got turned into a beast by an Enchantress…" he whispers as I continue to play with his hair. And he tells me… he tells me everything he knows and by the end, I feel anger for my father but I feel even more sadness for AJ.

"Cursed as a baby…" I whisper and he nods "For how long? How can the curse be gone?"

"I-I…" he says "I must be going… it's getting late." He jumps off of the bed and carefully goes towards the door. "Goodnight Shay." he says.

"Goodnight AJ." I say. Once he leaves and shuts the door behind him, I close my eyes but can't sleep. _AJ, he never did anything bad and got cursed… me… always did something terrible… I deserve it… I deserve to be cursed not AJ._ "Enchantress…" I whisper "Please come here." With that the rag wearing lady with golden hair comes out from the balcony and smiles at me as she walks into my room to the front of my bed.

"Hello Shay." she says "Wasn't someone having fun before?" I feel my cheeks just blush.

"Enchantress, I wish to do something." I say.

"What exactly?" she says "I am no genie."

"I want you to take the curse from AJ…" I say.

"No, I won't." she says as she crosses her arms as she goes back towards the balcony.

"Wait! And give it to me." I say.

"You?" she asks.

"He doesn't deserve any of it." I say "Please?"

"Very well but… I-I… must warn you… once it's your curse, you must cure it yourself." she says.

"Yes, I know." I say "How do I do that exactly?"

"No." says the Enchantress "You must find it out yourself, now hold on… this is about to get a little weird for a certain Prince. Let's hope he's asleep already…" She quickly put her arms out and I watched as her whole body glowed almost like a star. She started reciting something, making my sight start to disappear slowly until… I see nothing. "Ah, no screaming… he has to be asleep." I hear the Enchantress say.

"So, this is what it is like for AJ…" I say to myself. I search around for my clothes and start undressing and dressing again.

"Now, where are you going?" says the Enchantress.

"Going to find the King and Queen." I say as I search for the balcony.

"But your blind now…" say the Enchantress.

"Let's just hope I was right when I told Terach 'I would know this forest even if I was blindfolded'." I say and laugh a little "If I don't, I owe him five coins… stupid child-hood bets…" I went onto the balcony, and felt for the side of the castle wall… vines… "Do you mind… helping me… just a tad?" I ask. _**I'll be right there…**_ I just smiled as I carefully went down the vines.

* * *

><p><strong>Shay BLIND?<strong>

**Oh my gosh… AJ! What will happen when 'he' wakes up? **

**What is happening with Belle, Adam, Cogsworth and Lumiere?**

**Cliffy to the max!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 is here! Oh yeah!**

**Short chapter… sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING… jk *sobs***

*AJ*

I hear the birds chirping from outside my window but I just put the pillow over my head to block out the noise. "Shut up stupid birds…" I mutter. My head is aching, I am extremely tired and all that's on my mind is Shay. _Shay…_ The birds just keep chirping on and on. My body just gets up from the bed, ready to murder the birds when my breath stops in my throat. _This can't be happening… no… no I am dreaming. _I can see me room, the furniture, the walls, the floor, the window, everything. I look out the window and see two birds on the window sill, singing and chirping. I am smiling like an idiot as I look at everything I have been missing. I turn around and see… me in a mirror.

I walk towards it and put my hand against its cold reflective surface as I smile and laugh like a crazy person. I have long, long hair past my shoulders and am very tall. I have just a shirt and some pants (_so that's what those look like_) on my body. I see my hands and arms and legs and… I just start laughing and crying at the same time. _Shay!_ I quickly go to the door and down the hallways, just wanting to see Shay. I go towards where I remember the guest rooms being (thirty steps past the creak in the floor). I open one door and see the room and a lump in the bed but a guy not a girl. "Terach?" I ask.

The lump seems to move and the body seems to get up and look straight at me. "AJ?" asks the guy.

"So that's what you look like." I say. I see Terach's eyes just widen as he gets off the bed and walks towards me.

"You can see?" asks Terach. I just nod like an idiot again. "Really?" asks Terach.

"Yes freaking really!" I say "I have to go see Shay!" I go towards the door but Terach grabs my arm, spinning me around. "What?" I say almost whining.

"Hold it lover boy." says Terach as he reaches for some flowers in a vase on the side table.

"Roses!" I say as he hands them to me "Perfect."

"Well isn't someone a little too giddy this morning." I hear Terach mutter under his breath. I shove him in the shoulder and smile.

"How do I look?" I ask.

"Once everything is back to normal, I am teaching you how to act more like a guy. Starting with how guys don't say 'how do I look'." says Terach and I give him a look "Go on Lover boy."

"Call me Lover boy one more time…" I say.

"Well, that's what you are… you are in love with her." says Terach "Now go before I kick your butt." I quickly go out of the room and down to one of the other guest rooms. _The rose room…_I open the door and look inside the room. Empty.

"Shay?" I ask but I hear no reply "Shay, are you here?" I look around and I see her nightgown on the floor. _So that's what she wore… wow…_ I shake my head of those thoughts and look around for a girl I love but don't know what she looks like… _doesn't that sound nice…_ I just go out on the open balcony… _She didn't… oh yes, she did… _"She ran." I say to myself "To get my parents… but the spell… and… UGH!" I just go back in the room and put the roses on the side table. "Wait…" I say. _She never said she loved me… does she love me? Is that why she ran? Me? Why can I see? _ I quickly run to get the servants. We are leaving right away. Where Gaston is, Shay is… one problem… we don't really know where Gaston took them… _oh damn_.

*Shay*

_**Turn right… no your other right…**_ This is much harder then it seems. _How does AJ do it?_ I walk the way the Enchantress tells me. _**Just keep walking…**_ "So you cursed him?" I ask.

"Yes." says the Enchantress.

"Why?" I ask.

"His future would be very messed up without all this." says the Enchantress.

"And this is better?" I yell "He almost got killed many times, his family is partly missing by a mad-man and he has had his heart broken so many freaking times by me, I have lost count!"

"Well then," says the Enchantress "if none of this happened… he would be alone the rest of his life, a mirror in his hand, skulking around the castle and you… never mind. Just keep walking…"

"Why does he love me?" I ask.

"Why does he love you?" says the enchantress "Why does anyone ever love someone?"

"Me though, why me?" I ask "He should be in love with a princess."

"Ever since I have seen the two of you, all you have done is tried to make sure he was alright." says the Enchantress "You kept him safe and cared for him and… loved him. You took away a curse and put it on yourself… you are risking your life right now to save his family… you are much more a match for him than any other princess."

"No, I am not perfect for him." I say "I am imperfect for him."

"Well, 'imperfect' can turn into 'I'm perfect' real easy." says the Enchantress "Should be there soon enough… twenty minutes more about." I just smile…

**Short chapter I know but I put so much in the other chapter!**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in such a long time and I am so sorry! I have been busy with fictionpress, end of school, vacation and totally had writers block with this story! I am so sorry but now I will be updating it again! **

**Disclaimer- **

**Me- I am back baby!**

**Terach- Took you long enough.**

**Me- Hey I was busy!**

**Terach- Writing other stories for other people, leaving us in the trash to rot away forever because you don't seem to enjoy us anymore?**

**Me- …wow, that was the deepest thing I ever heard from you. Maybe me leaving helped you become smarter.**

**Shay- No, he's still an idiot. *Both Shay and me look at Terach to see him trying to touch his nose with his tongue***

**Me- Point taken. (smiley face)**

**Terach- Mean person doesn't own anything! **

* * *

><p><span>*Belle*<span>

I open my eyes to see only darkness in front of me. My eyes seem to faintly adjust to my surroundings as I try to bring my hand to my aching forehead. I can't. My hands are cuffed to the wall as are my feet. I look down at my bulging stomach and smile to myself. "At least you are alright…" I whisper. My eyes just look around the room for Adam, Cogsworth or Lumiere but I see no one. "Adam?" I ask, my voice echoing through the room.

"Hello Belle."

"Adam?" I ask. _No, Adam has a sweeter voice…_ I just see a black haired older man in a red blood tunic and dark black pants and boots staring at me. "Gaston?" I ask, my eyes widening. He notices my reaction and gives me a menacing smile.

"Oh yes Belle." says Gaston as he squats to my level and cups my chin "Speechless I see."

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me." I hiss at him as I glare daggers in his direction. He doesn't even flinch from his spot. _Adam will not be happy about this and you'll be sorry._

"I see someone has been busy… a husband, a kingdom, two wonderful children and one on the way." he says pointing at finger towards my stomach "Someone has been very busy. A little too busy for my liking."

"Where's Adam? Where is Cogsworth? Where is Lumiere?" I ask him but his expression doesn't change "Where am I?"

"A talkative person you always were Belle when you wanted to." says Gaston as he gets up on his feet "Women should be seen not heard." He just turns on his heel to walk away.

"GASTON… please…" I say, my tears already shedding down my cheeks. I can feel them just go down my cheeks and watch them land on the skirt of my dress. He turns around and just grins a terrible grin that leaves me with shivers that lead down my spine.

"You know what I want." says Gaston and he grows another grin that I can't help but hate "Marry me Belle."

"Never." I hiss and he smirks.

"Fine, I'll get rid of your Adam first." says Gaston as he goes towards the door on the other side of the dark room.

"No… please." I say, almost coming out as squeaks.

"Say you'll marry me." says Gaston. I actually feel the words burning in my throat even before say it.

"You promise you won't hurt Adam or the others, just leave them alone." I say "You swear?"

"I swear my wife." says Gaston as he grabs my hand and kisses the back of it.

"Don't touch me." I say as I rip the hand away and glare at him. He just grabs my wrist again, tightening the grip on it and pushes the rest of my body against the wall as he lays his lips upon mine. It almost burns for me as I feel his lips on mine and I wish I could scream. I try to push him away but he grabs my other wrist as well. I feel the pain of the concrete as he pushes my wrists into the floor and my back into the rough and cold wall. I feel just, helpless. Then I hear it, the door open and Gaston quickly pulls away and looks towards it. I look as well and see Shay there, standing there, staring off into the distance.

"Shay…" he mutters as he gets up and she finally starts noticing he's here. She tries to run but he grabs her wrist and yanks her to face him. "Hello Shay, where is the rest of your friends? Did they desert you and so you had to come alone, trying to play the hero?" he asks as he takes hold of her neck with his other hand. I can tell by her face he is tightening his grip. I try to open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"They are going to…. find this place." says Shay as she tries to get out of his grip with her other hand "AJ isn't blind anymore… and he's going to beat… the pulp out of you… when he finds this place." _AJ isn't blind anymore… AJ isn't blind anymore! _I notice her face getting pale and my eyes widen.

"Gaston, stop!" I yell and he just lets go of her, dropping her to the floor and cornering her. He just hovers over her small, shaking body.

"You know child, he doesn't know where the asylum is." says Gaston "He'll never find this place. So stop thinking that he will. Besides, did you think he liked you?" Gaston just raises an eyebrow at Shay and grows a grin. "You did." says Gaston "You thought he loved you. Well, let me get this in to your mind, he doesn't care about you!"

"Yes, he does!" says Shay "He does care about me! It's you who never cared about me! He cares more about me than you do and you're my father!" I feel my eyes widen once more. This girl… this girl cowering in the corner is Gaston's daughter… oh my. I watch as with-in a second, he places a knife against her neck as she hides closer into the wall to get away from it.

"Gaston!" I yell and he looks at me, his grip on the knife and Shay's wrist never leaving "Please, don't hurt her… she will make a… wonderful servant when I …marry you."

"Of course, my wife. My Belle." says Gaston as he gets up and pushes the girl towards the wall, locking her wrists in chains next to me and then quickly leaves the room. I just look at Shay but she doesn't look up at me.

"AJ isn't blind?" I ask.

"No and you must hate me your highness…" says Shay "I know you must."

"I don't hate you." I say "But please, tell me about AJ. It's wonderful news and I think I need some with everything else I have gotten."

"He's not blind anymore but I am." says Shay "I asked the enchantress to give me the curse instead. He didn't deserve to be cursed."

"I see." I say "And you came to find his family, alone?"

"The enchantress showed me where it was but disappeared once I went into the asylum." says Shay "I have always wondered why my father was fascinated by this place. Now I know why, he's insane himself." I give a small laugh, hoping Gaston is too far to hear me. I just hear her sigh as she leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes. "You aren't really marrying my father right?" asks Shay.

"No, just tell him what he wants so it gives us enough time to find a way to escape." I say and she shows a slim, weak smile "I am guessing AJ does care for you and you care for him because of this whole blindness-switch up?" Her smile goes away slightly and then comes back.

"I like AJ, very much." says Shay as she runs her fingers through her hair "He's sweet and caring and beautiful and makes me laugh and… I love that boy…s smile. Yes, I love his smile." I just smile a little and Shay just puts her knees to her chest as her cheeks go red.

"I know my son." I say "He's a very handsome boy with a big temper sometimes but a true heart-of-gold just like his father."

"I-I hope he's ok and not freaking out about the whole seeing thing." says Shay.

"I think he'll be just fine." I say "He's been fine before and what's stopping him now?"

"Gaston." says Shay as she buries her face in her knees "The one thing I wish he would stay away from."

*AJ*

I run down the stairs to the servants, anyone really, Terach running behind me, yelling curses in French at me to slow down. I just give him a smirk as I jump off the last few stairs and slide across the tiled floor, almost making myself crash into Mrs. Potts. "Master AJ, what is the matter and what is with all this running?" asks Mrs. Potts, holding some folded sheets in her arms.

"I got good news and bad news." I say as I give her a very small smile "Good news, I can see." Her face brightens right up and she starts smiling like crazy.

"You can see?" she asks as I nod "Oh that's just wonderful dearie. Was it Shay? Did she break the curse?" My smile quickly goes away and Mrs. Potts follows my reaction.

"She disappeared from the castle." I say and Terach goes next to me.

"Well, do you have any idea where she is?" asks Mrs. Potts.

"Yes, sadly." I say and I get a look from Mrs. Potts "I-I have a feeling she is trying to find dad, mom, Lumiere and Cogsworth. We have go out and find where Gaston is keeping them, now."

"Yes, I will go get Chip and he'll alert some guards to escort you two." says Mrs. Potts as she looks at me and Terach "In the meantime, you both should go get changed, understood?" I just give Mrs. Potts a nod and she goes off to get Chip. Terach just gives me a look and I nudge his shoulder so he can get out of my way. He doesn't move though.

"What?" I ask.

"Can you tell me what in the freaking world Shay sees in you, because I don't see much that would excite me if I was a girl." says Terach. I just push him out of the way and go up the stairs to my room. I wonder what my parents will say when they find out I am not blind anymore. I bet they will be just… happy. When I get to the top of the stairs I see a little girl staring at me, a big smile on her face with an older man by her side.

"Jessamine? Grandpa Maurice?" I ask and the older man nods.

"You can see?" asks Jessamine, her face so bright and smiling.

"You heard Mrs. Potts and me?" I ask and she nods her head, making her curls bounce up and down, fast.

"I have to come with you AJ!" says Jessamine.

"No, Jessamine, you are staying here with Grandpa, Mrs. Potts and the rest of the servants." I say, sternly like my father.

"I agree with AJ on this one Jessamine." says Grandpa Maurice "It's too dangerous for you."

"It's not too dangerous!" says Jessamine "I am a big girl and I want to help find mommy and daddy!" I give Jessamine a look and she pouts, sticking her lower lip out and looking at me with big round eyes that look so… no, AJ, don't let this new 'seeing thing' make you soft.

"No, Jessamine, you have to stay here." I say "I can't have you getting hurt."

"Mean." mutters Jessamine as she stomps off down the stairs. My grandpa gives me a smile and goes down with her. I quickly go into my room, shutting the door and stripping out of my clothes so I can quickly get changed. I just kick them aside as I slip on some pants and take some white, button down shirt out of some drawer on the dresser, quickly putting each arm through the sleeves. I start to button the shirt up when my balcony's doors open. My head turns to see a lady there, almost floating as she enters my room from the balcony.

"Hello AJ." she says as she looks at me. I am paralyzed as I stare at her. "I see you can see me now but you can carry on to what you were doing, I won't mind." says the lady. I just stand there and she gives me a smile. "You have no idea of who I am, do you Adam?" she asks.

"No." I say and she gives a small laugh "No, wait… that voice… you're the enchantress?"

"You are quite a slow young man." says the Enchantress as she sits on my bed and stares at me as I do the rest of my buttons "But you can't be slow anymore."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Gaston." says the Enchantress "He has your family locked up, including Shay."

"Where?" I ask as I quickly grab my fencing sword that was hanging on the wall, putting it against her neck.

"Children toys aren't going to get the answer out." says the Enchantress as she pushes away the sword "Now, if I told you, where would the fun be in that?" I already feel my anger rising and bubbling inside of me.

"You have ruined my life so many times… Gaston could be torturing my family at this moment and it seems as if you don't give a damn!" I yell at her but she is still just expressionless.

"I never ruined your life, Adam." says the Enchantress "I only tried to help you for the future." I turn my face away from her and look in the mirror. She then places a crown on my head and stands next to me in the mirror. "You think this is a ruined life." says the Enchantress "Just think of Shay… she was tortured by Gaston her whole life and those fears and things she has encountered, can't be undone by any spell. She will have to live each day with each memory, while you are complaining I ruined your life by not letting you see." She goes over to my drawers and takes out a jacket, helping me into the royal blue coat with a gold thread lining. "Want to know what would have happened if I didn't 'ruin' your life?" she asks.

"Yes, please." I say as I button the jacket up. She lets out a sigh and gives me a smile.

"You would have been skulking around the castle, heartbroken and miserable and Shay," says the Enchantress "well, she would be dead."

"Shay… Shay would be dead if you didn't do anything?" I ask.

"Yes, she would." says the Enchantress "Now, don't you look handsome?"

"I-I don't know." I say as I look in the mirror "I don't really know what handsome is."

"Well, you are." says the Enchantress "Or that's what Shay says. She thinks you are quite handsome." I just slip on some boots, trying to hide the fact that my cheeks are getting hot, and the Enchantress gives me a look. "Do you think Shay is beautiful?" asks the Enchantress.

"I never saw her before." I say to the Enchantress and she gives me a smile.

"No, I am talking about inner beauty." says the Enchantress as she touches my chest "For example of how she is, nice, kind, sweet?"

"Yes… she is very beautiful then." I say.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asks the Enchantress "Don't tell me, tell her when you find her." With that she just goes to the balcony and she vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Wahoo! I am back baby! <strong>

**Please Review for quicker update!**


	22. PLEASE READ!

**Let me just say, I am sorry i was gone for like forever... so many problems... anyway I hope your happy to hear from me.**

**I have good news and bad news...**

**Bad news this isn't a chapter… but before you kill me… I have a nice Christmas present for you. Since I have my life finally in order, I have noticed so many problems with this story. It just bothers me SO much. So… I am going to just make a new story, just like this, of Belle's and Beast's children… keeping AJ, Shay (might change her name) and Terach just have to change a few plot things and added characters and stuff.**

**My question is, do you guys want me to keep this copy on here, fan fiction with the new copy?**

**Please tell me and I will be starting this story up again, maybe a new title, maybe the same just keep your eyes out, ok?**

**Now, I just need to dig out my Beauty and the Beast DVD… ha, fooled you it's ALWAYS in my computer… I just love that DVD to death!**

**-From **

**Random :)**


	23. Chapter 22 The real one!

**So, after some thought (and your comments) I am keeping this up and going to try my best to finish it. Another thing I must say, I might be going on past tense (that was going to be one of the things I was going to fix up because present tense seems awkward for me).**

**Disclaimer: **

**Terach: So, you were going to get rid of us?**

**Me: More like revamp you guys but my readers seem to like it like this so… yeah…**

**Terach: I heard you were going to get rid of me…**

**Me: No! No way, you are like one of my favorites! Really!**

**Terach: Really?**

**Me: Well… I really like AJ's character development along with Shay's a lot and how their romance has bloomed and I kind of like Jessamine and King Adam and Belle and (surprisingly) Gaston and Chip and Lumiere and Cogsworth and… *rambles off***

**Terach: …this may take a while… She owns nothing!**

* * *

><p><span>*AJ*<span>

Being able to see is like being born again. Everything seems new and fresh and… well everything is new and fresh to me. "And that is green?" I asked, looking at the grass as we ride down the worn down trail.

"For the seventh time," said Terach, "yes it is green." Huh. The sky was blue. The grass was green. Terach's hair was black. My mind still wandered to what Shay looked like. It's not that I wanted to know.

It was more like I _needed_ to know.

When all you have seen is the empty space of darkness, you really get curious.

"Terach, where do you think they are?" I asked.

"Knowing Gaston, anywhere." I turned towards him to see him eyeing the sky, the blue sky, the white clouds… ok… have to stop that and get back on topic. "We shouldn't worry that much, Shay can handle herself." he said "Even blind."

"I know, I know I shouldn't worry." I said "But I do." Terach looked at me and grew a thin smile.

"Amore, may, do that to people." said Terach "I'll never fall in love, too much heartbreak for the girls." Sounds like a mini Lumiere.

"Tell me about her." I whispered, earning suggestive glance from him. I was still trying to keep these feelings from the others following behind us. It wasn't working out so well.

"Ah, the prince is curious…" said Terach "How about you have to wait and see… that sentence must be awkward for you." It was a little. I was still having the awe-factor of a newborn child with this whole seeing thing.

"Don't tease me, tell me!" I said… quite loudly. I could see from the corner of my eyes, the others' faces go up and stare at me. I just stared forward, acting like nothing happened, and Terach just laughed. That _Connard!_

"A little temper you got there, eh AJ?" sang Terach.

"A little drinking problem you have there, eh Terach?" He glared but his smile kept as he gripped the reigns to the (*cough* black *cough*) horse tighter.

"That was Gaston… damn his liquor…" said Terach "His really surprising good liquor."

"That you can't hold down well because you threw up a little while after." I said and he chuckled.

"That first taste is nice, _really nice_," said Terach "but then the after effects…"

"What does it taste like?" He looked at me weird. "Surprisingly, my father didn't really let me drink."

"Ah, one of the downfalls of being a protected-prince a suppose." said Terach "Well, Gaston's was kind of bitter, in a good way, and it had this sweet-second after taste and… yeah it probably wasn't worth it." I noticed right then and there, I had an actual friend (other than Shay) my age.

"Which way Prince Adam?" asked a guard behind me. I looked up to see a fork in the road, both looking the same. The exact same.

"Um…" I said. They were looking for my guidance. Were they crazy? I was barely king material and just got my sight back. If I chose the wrong one, my family could be dead before I even got there… including Shay… I looked at Terach and his eyes glanced quickly at the right path and then back at me. "Right?" I said getting confused looks "Right… yeah… I pick right. Right is right."

Silence.

I kicked my feet and my horse went down the path, too red in the face to look at Terach's laughing face.

Why was I more confident (not that I was really was that much anyway) blind?

*Shay*

_His lips trailed down my neck, leaving little kisses as I smiled. He didn't look like young boy anymore but a young man and the small scruff of his face proved it. I felt it scratch against my skin as he kissed me and it made me… happy. "Shay… I love you…" he whispered as he kissed me "Do you love me?"_

_I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Nothing would come out. "I-I…" He stopped kissing me and I saw his piercing blue eyes stare at me._

"_Don't you love me?" he asked as his thumb rubbed the back of my hand, soothingly._

"_I-I…" But that's all that would come out._

"_You don't… you don't love me." he said and it cut through me hard "You never loved me…" No… no…_

"_AJ I-I…" _

"_Don't call me that!" he yelled at me, as he quickly got up on his feet "Don't you ever call me that again." I watched as he went towards the door but a black figure over took him, knocking him to the side and on to the floor. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. _

"_You have done well, my daughter." The figure turned to me and Gaston grinned. This had to be a dream, he almost never called me daughter. Gaston pulled away from AJ and I could see blood dripping from his side, gashing out onto the ground. "Just what I needed, a distraction… all part of the plan." said Gaston "Now he's dead and out of my hair." _

_I felt my throat stiffen and become dry as I stared at AJ on the floor, looking as helpless as with the wolves but this time I couldn't help him… his eyes were rolled to the back of his head, leaving lifeless white spots and his skin white as snow, unloving and unmoving… I was too late. _

"_Now it's your turn my daughter." said Gaston._

"_What?" I asked, finally getting a word out._

"_Well, we can't have you going and telling everyone I killed the prince, can we?" He went closer to me and I tried to move but I couldn't. I was stuck… His bloody blade went against my neck and I could see Gaston's eyes full of darkness but no regret as the blade cut into my skin…_

My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the cell quickly. It was just a dream, a horrid dream, but a dream. I could hear Queen Belle's even breathing as she slept as soundly as a worrying mother and wife could.

I wonder how my mother would react to any of this, or if I was kidnapped…

Oh AJ… even though that was dream… his face… I will never be able to get rid of that picture. He looked so… angry and furious and more importantly hurt. Then Gaston, his face of a person with no conscious and absolutely no sensible mind, just crazy and insane.

He was insane. No doubt about that.

I tried to move but the restraints around my wrists held me back. Great.

Gaston hadn't been back for what seemed like forever. No voices, just pure silence...

"Wake up!" I jumped at the sound but it wasn't Gaston's voice or any one else I had known. But that didn't always mean it was good. "Hey girlie, get up!" It sounded like a guy. "Gaston wants you." Was he talking about me or Belle? "Hey, murky eyes! Over here!" He was talking about me.

"What?" I hissed in any direction.

"Gaston wants to have a little word with his _favorite_ daughter." said the voice. I felt the restraints being unlocked and my weak body being pulled up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Let me down!" I screamed as I put all my strength into hitting the guy's back.

"Hey easy girlie..."

"Let me down now!"

"Gaston wants his daughter and I'm bringing her to him," he said, "so tough luck." My fist rammed into the guys neck, making him drop me in a instant. I am not Gaston's daughter and I will never be. I just started running in any direction I could, my arm gliding against the surface of the wall, with the guy's voice and foot steps chasing me.

Huh, he can't catch a blind kid. Nice employment you have here _Gaston_.

"You lost her?"

Gaston... and the sound of a gun loading up...

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a cliffy... I know, I'm mean. <strong>

**:)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. It was kind of like a filler chapter though but I liked it and I hope you guys did too. Sorry it was short, going to a book signing and stuff so next update this weekend!**

**-Random**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Back like I promised!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Terach: Ugh… AJ was so annoying on that trip… **

**AJ: It's not my fault I was curious.**

**Shay: *wickedly smiles as she grabs onto AJ's shirt collar, pulling his face close* That's not the only thing he's curious about…**

**AJ: *grins* Hey, why don't you and me go in the back and you can fix my curiosity...**

**Terach: *tries to block eyes from seeing AJ and Shay make out* MY EYES, THEY BURN! Ugh… stupid hormone crazed teens.**

**Me: *comes into room while everything is going on* …I don't own anything… so yeah… *leaves***

* * *

><p><span>*AJ*<span>

I don't know why but time goes by so quickly when riding on a horse. Before we knew it the sky was full of darkness but the town was just up ahead. Once we entered town, excitement quickly spread from each peasant to the next. Every peasant was looking at us, startled but smiling, whispering to each other. I could see Terach grin as a couple older girls were giggling and waving at me. "The good life, huh?" asked Terach as he nudged my shoulder as he rode next to me. What was so good about this? I lost my mom, my dad, my family… and Shay and I didn't even know if they were still alive.

Chip quickly rode up next to my left, smiling. "If I may insist AJ, we should interrogate the peasants in town." said Chip "They could have seen something."

"Fine." I said as I stopped my horse and quickly dismounted, my breathing already getting uneven. I'm supposed to be blind… that's what they think… that's why they looked a little uneasy.

"I suggest you go with your friend." I turned around to see Chip, smiling. "You know that lad you were talking to." said Chip "He seems to know this place pretty well and maybe you will get more answers. Just call if you need anything, we'll all be somewhere in this place, so one of us will hear you." I just nodded as I went to Terach who was already talking to those girls.

"...and I saved the Prince's butt from this pack of wolves that were in the forest, at least forty of them…" What a ham. I rolled my eyes and the girls quickly sought my attention.

"Oh Prince Adam, you look so handsome!"

"Do you need a drink, your highness?"

"No let me get it for him!" It didn't make me wonder why I loved Shay so much. She would never fawn over me, no matter what I was.

"No," I said smiling at their generosity, "that's quite alright. We just need to ask a few questions." They all sighed as they hung on my words. "Have any of you seen a man named Gaston lately?"

"Gaston!" screamed of the girls "He's quite handsome, not as handsome as you, your highness, but my mother says he still very handsome."

"Yes, but have you seen him recently?" I asked, getting a little impatient. Really, people's lives were in danger. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"We _may_ know where he is." said one girl, rocking from her heel to her toes "Then again, we might not." I had always hated games like this. I had heard about them in so many of mom's books and they always made me cringe. Just give me the damn answer woman! I just clenched my fists at my sides but Terach gladly stepped in.

"Really?" he asked "How interesting, because we may have something you each would like." I looked at him confused.

"We do?" I asked.

"Oh yes," he said smiling, "we do." The girls, intrigued, smiled.

"And what would that be exactly?" asked the smallest of the girls, her eyes open with excitement.

"Well, Prince Adam, of course."

"Terach!" Terach gave me a look and smiled.

"You aren't actually going to give Prince Adam to us, are you?" asked the medium sized girl.

"No," said Terach, "I can't actually do that, but I can give you each _personal_ time with the Prince. Each a nice kiss on the lips, in the broom closet, something to tell your friends about." Each of the girls squealed as I gulped hard. What the hell was he getting me into?

"Me first!"

"No, me!"

"Oldest is always first!"

"Wait, wait, wait, you'll each get a turn." said Terach "But first the information." The medium sized girl stepped forward.

"I saw Gaston today, he looked a little overjoyed and happy and he was running to the tavern with his buddies for a drink." she said, "Something about celebrating, after a nice win. It was long ago though, in the morning." Shay…

"Thank you." I said "That you so much." I looked at Terach. "To the tavern?"

"What about our part of the deal?" screamed the girls.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." said Terach "Come on." Terach led us all into a small book shop, almost deserted, other than an older man, shelving some hard covers with just one candle on a table, lighting the place. Terach opened up the broom closet and the girl fought to be the first in. Terach went next to me, smiling, handing me the candle. "Now, when I say go, blow out the candle and run to the tavern, it's going to get a little crazy in here." whispered Terach as he winked "I'll meet you there."

I smiled as Terach and I went towards the closet, the smallest of the girls in there, waiting with the other two outside, pouting. "Ok ladies, here's your man." said Terach "Go ahead…" I blew out the candle and ran, Terach, quickly taking my spot, being pulled by the smallest girl to get a kiss in the closet, the other girls, ready to grab him too.

What Terach wouldn't do for a nice kiss from a girl, even under false pretences. I was standing outside the pub, waiting for Terach, when Chip came over.

"AJ, we've asked many of the peasants if they have seen Gaston." said Chip "Most of them have only seen him coming in and out of the tavern, and going towards the forest."

"Terach and I are going to be checking the tavern for some answers," I said "I suggest you go home to your wife and son, get some sleep, you have done so much already."

"But AJ…"

"No, buts." I said smiling "Now, off you go. I'll be fine."

"Ok then." said Chip "Thank you, King Ad… I mean AJ." He quickly got up and went towards where his horse was. I reminded him of my father. It always made me wonder if it was a good thing or a bad thing when people said my father and I were alike. I'm guessing it always was a good thing.

"Well, I'm done." I spun around to see Terach, his face covered in lipstick marks and… red splotches? "Let's just say, girls can get very aggressive when they find out they have been tricked." said Terach as he tried to wipe off some of the lipstick.

"I have a good feeling, we'll find something here." I said as I looked at the tavern.

"And maybe, a lady will buy you a drink…" said Terach as he opened the door. The place was loud, men laughing and shouting, women serving and cleaning tables and mounted game… everywhere. Horns… on every wall. "Come on." said Terach as he pulled me towards the bar. We each took a seat and a busty lady came over to us with a smile.

"Ah, your highness!" said the lady "Can I get you something to drink?" Why was everyone trying to get me a drink?

"No, um, we just need to ask a few questions and we'll be on our way." I said.

"Of course, the always-sober, protected prince is always offered the free drinks…" muttered Terach next to me. I casted him a glare and he smiled.

"We need you to tell us if you have seen Gaston recently?" I asked.

"Oh yes, the dear is in here all the time!" said the lady "One of our best customers, yes."

"Good, now, do you know where he goes, after here?" I asked.

"Nope, sorry, I don't see anything other than that man coming in and out of the building." she said.

"Do you know of anyone who would?" The lady shook her head as she went to some rowdy men at a table.

"Listen, AJ, I suggest we just go and search around some more…" Terach got quiet and I followed his gaze, towards the door. "Gaston…" I put my hand over his mouth and he glared. We both got down from the stools, slowly and kneeled on the floor, under the bar. We both watched as Gaston went to some chairs in the back, with some other men following behind. That was Gaston? He looked so big and tough and… Terach grabbed my shoulder, pushing me forward. He wanted us to crawl down the length of the bar, towards the door.

"Just wait a second…" I whispered to him.

"I can't believe it!" screamed Gaston "How the hell could you lose her! She is just a child!" _Shay… they're talking about Shay!_

"She's pretty damn smart… even though she's as dumb as a post…" said one of the men "I was calling out to her and she wasn't even starring at me! She didn't even notice I was in room." _Shay…_

"Quiet down…" whispered Gaston, "Do you want anyone finding out." The busty lady from before, came over to them, a few drinks in her hands.

"The usual I presume." she said.

"Like always." said Gaston, cheerful in his tone.

"Oh, Gaston, two boys came in here earlier, wanted to know where you had been going." she said "One of them being the prince."

"THE PRINCE?" screamed Gaston "WHERE ARE THEY?" Terach and I started crawling towards the door, our hearts beating like crazy as we quickly ran outside, taking a turn to catch our breath.

"That's Shay's father?"

"Yup." said Terach, smiling "He's going to kill us."

"We have to find Shay and my family." I said "We just have to."

"AJ? Terach?" It was such a weak voice but we both knew we heard it. We both turned around to see a brown haired girl, scrapped and bruised like crazy and bleeding, along her forehead and arm, with torn pants and a ripped used-to-be white shirt. But she had murky eyes… kind of hazed and looking right off to the distance.

"Shay." said Terach as he ran up to her, engulfing her small, frail body in a big hug.

This was Shay. This was my love. And I don't think I have ever seen anything, more beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww… happy reunion… <strong>

**We saw the sappy AJ, almost broken Shay, lady-killer/con man Terach and gruesome Gaston.**

**This is defiantly one of my favorite chapters. I think it's cute and funny and sweet and… just cool.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**REVIEWS= How much AJ loves Shay! **

**-Random!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, **

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, Boxing Day and… I am not sure if I missed one. **

**Let me just sum up my life for you for pretty much the past two weeks so I don't have an angry mob at me because I haven't updated.**

**Sick. Sick. Sick. Christmas. Family. Sick. Having people stay over. Sick.**

**Ok, so let's get this show on the road. Ha, last chapter before next year. GO 2012!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Terach: Christmas… Hanukah… Kwanza… Boxing Day?**

**Me: Go Canada and their Boxing Day!**

**Terach: What's Canada?**

**Me: A magical land full of awesome hockey players, maple leaves, bacon and moose.**

**Terach: I think it's mooses. **

**Me: No, no, it's just moose.**

**Terach: Or maybe it's meeses.**

**Me: Terach, it's moose. Plural or singular.**

**Terach: Meeses… Tee hee**

**Me: Ok… I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

**Terach: And neither do the meeses.**

**Me: MOOSE! IT'S MOOSE!**

* * *

><p><span>*Shay*<span>

My nose was buried in Terach's shoulder as his arms tightened around me. They were so nice but they felt like pins and needles against my strained body. "Terach, let go…" I moaned from the pain as I gritted my teeth. He quickly let go, his hands on my shoulders only adding more weight to my already unstable legs.

"Shay, where have you been?" asked Terach, his voice kind of high. But muffled. Maybe I damaged my hearing too, but I didn't care. I was glad to be just there and out of that room… but Queen Belle and…

"Terach, I-I know…" I fumbled with my words as I tried to stay focused. And standing. "I know where they are. AJ's parents and…"

"My parents?" I felt AJ's hand slip into mine and his breathing on my shoulder. It almost took my breath away to even be next to him again.

"Gaston, he… has them in…" I felt my knees give out but AJ's arms quickly wrap around my waist, holding me up.

"You look horrible…" I heard the double meaning in his words. He could see. He freaking could see now. And he thought I didn't know. He thought it was gone forever… not on someone else. I went back to reality when I heard Terach's voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Way to charm the girls, AJ." said Terach as he laughed. I felt AJ's arms shift, one going under my legs, picking me up and against his chest. His chest felt like a warm blanket against me and I could hear his heart beating rapidly against my ear. I liked it and I wanted to listen to it, all day. I felt him sigh as his arms tightened, pulling me even closer, if possible.

"Let's take you back to the castle…"

"No!" I whisper-yelled at him "We need to save your parents…"

"Shay, you're tired and in pain and can barely stand up. You have to rest." He was risking his parents' lives for me… damn noble prince. AJ's went down to a whisper. "Tomorrow we'll go and get them back but I can't have you getting yourself…" He stopped shortly. He couldn't even say it.

"Hurt? Killed? Murdered?" asked Terach "Which one is it? I bet it's killed." Way to leave it to Terach to ruin a perfectly sweet thing.

"Don't take me to the castle." I whimpered "How about the 'safe house'?"

"Fine." said AJ.

"Terach, just show him… I-I…" I felt my eyes already start to droop.

"No, Shay… stay awake." said Terach but I wouldn't listen, I was already half asleep. I woke up to the shutting of a door, my body jerking around in AJ's arms.

"Shay, calm down…" he whispered "You're safe." He gently laid me down and I felt the couch's soft layer under me.

"Safe…" I mumbled to myself. I really didn't think so.

"You hungry Shay?" asked AJ as I felt his hand go gently up and down my arm. So soothing. It's weird, when you're blind, you seem to see the beauty and significance in just the smallest things.

"No." I whimpered as I concentrated on his fingers just touching me gently. Like feathers or the rain. So beautiful and delicate.

"You sure?"

"Yes…" I almost moaned. But it felt so good, him touching my arm so kindly and lovingly and…

"You like when I do this, don't you?" I just nodded my head as I tried concentrating on listening to his breathing. I could barely hear it, his slow intakes but they were there. Clear as day. So _nice_… I felt his hand stop at my shoulder, his fingers brushing away my hair and barely touching the back of my neck. "The Enchantress was right." he whispered "You are beautiful." _You are beautiful. You are beautiful. _Those words like music to my ears. "I love looking at you." There it is again, the double meaning. "I can see you Shay and you are just breath-taking."

"Am I interrupting something by being here?"

"Go away Terach." AJ and I both groaned at him. I could hear him chuckling as his footsteps disappeared into the next room. He was muttering something about_ 'that wasn't a no'_. I made note to get back at him later. When I wasn't in such a good mood.

"Adam…"

"I love it when you say my name." whispered AJ as his lips hit my bare neck, sending a chill down my body. The warmth of him was hovering over mine, his making sure not to put any pressure on my broken-down body. His lips the only thing touching me, such an airy-light kiss on my skin. He nuzzled his face in my neck, so softly kissing the area where my shoulder and neck meet. "I don't want to lose you again." AJ whispered in my ear. Then his lips fell on mine, so full of heat and passion and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled away, just a little. "I'll hurt you if we get any closer." he whispered.

"Don't care." I whimpered as I pulled him back against my lips, a little gasp coming from him. I felt the pain of his body touching mine, every sprained joint and bruised skin, but I ignored it. It felt too good. I felt like I lost something and I was finally getting it back. Like I was finally able to breathe again.

His lips went downwards, tracing my jaw and going down my neck, his fingers brushing my shirt's neck-line away just a little, to get more skin. His lips traveled so close to where my chest started, but he didn't care. I could trust him. He knew what he was doing and he was doing it well.

His lips lifted away from my skin and he laughed. "I could get used to this…" he said._ Me too…_ "You should go to bed soon. You need your rest." I gently shook my head, which was still spinning from the kiss.

"No, I-I don't want you to go." I whimpered but he just gently placed his lips on mine, lingering there for a few seconds and then taking them off.

"Go to bed Shay." he said "I promise, I'll be right next to you when you wake up and then we'll get my parents." I felt like a child, lying there, defenseless. Only with AJ did feeling like a child sound so comforting.

"Good night AJ." I whispered.

"Goodnight Shay." I could hear his footsteps drown-out into the other room as I finally fell back to sleep.

*Adam*

_Shay… Shay… Shay…_ Her voice just filtered my head as I walked into the other room to see Terach standing there, an amused look on his face. "So, what was that about?" asked Terach, raising an eyebrow. I ignored him as I took a chair and sat down. "Making quite a lot of racquet over there…"

"Shush… she's sleeping." I whispered.

"You look like your day dreaming." said Terach as he grabbed a seat next to me.

"I'm just happy. Really happy."

"Oh…" said Terach "So you both did 'it'." My eyes widened.

"NO!" I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. "No, we didn't do 'it'." I whispered "I'm just happy with that kiss I gave her. She seemed to enjoy it."

"Seemed to? I could hear her moaning for more from over here!"

"Shush!" Terach rolled his eyes as he smiled.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes some disaster that ruins the whole situation." said Terach "It's the circle of life." I ran my hand through my hair as I thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow, I would finally get my parents back. Tomorrow, I would finally get Gaston out of the way. Tomorrow, I would finally let Shay be free of her old life with Gaston. She would finally be free.

"I really love her."

"Here we go again lover boy…"

"No, Terach, I love her and I have a hunch she loves me too." Well, she broke my curse and all so I have _big_ hunch she loves me. "I want her to be safe from Gaston or anyone that would ever hurt her, forever." He still wasn't catching on. "Terach, I-I think I want to marry her."

"M-marry S-shay?" He just started laughing, bent over, cracking up "Oh, that's funny."

"No, I'm serious." I said "I want Shay to be my Queen. Life wouldn't seem so dull around her. She's so full of fire and I have never felt like this for anyone else before… I love her."

"Shay being Queen? We are talking about the same Shay, right?"

"Terach…"

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Shay?"

"Terach, I love her!" Everything was quiet for a moment and I lowered my head a little so my hair hit my eyes and my hands were in fists at my sides. "I really do…" I whispered, trying to calm myself "I would give up anything for her. Even the crown if she doesn't want it."

"Fine, I'm happy for you and your _love_." said Terach "But AJ, I have known Shay much longer then you have and you got to know, Shay isn't one to be all too keen on love. Before you do anything drastic, you have to break that barrier in Shay. You have to teach her what love is and not in the same way I was teaching you colors. You have to literally show her what love is…"

"But she already knows what love is, s-she broke my curse."

"I know about your curse, to find true love but let me say this, it isn't gone." said Terach "Haven't you noticed that Shay hasn't looked you once in the eyes. Her eyes are hazy and glassy. She can't see, AJ. I think she might have something to do with the reason you can."

"But…"

"Just listen, that might not be the case and maybe I'm wrong but still just listen to what I said. I know Shay, I have known Shay since we were children, and she has never in her life known 'love'. I can see, she's trying her best to figure it out on the way but right now, from what I see she just thinks it is all kisses and sacrifice. You need to show her exactly what it is before you ask her to be your queen. Wait some time for all this mess to blow over. That's the only thing I ask of you, just wait a little and show her."

"Ok..." I said as I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes. It was going to be a long night to think this all over.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel with every chapter, Terach gets deeper and deeper but also funnier and funnier. It's contradicting. <strong>

**So two things before you go read someone else's story or REVIEW…**

**I am starting to post images of who I think AJ, Shay and Terach look like to me. I thought it would be fun. Right now I have Terach up, so go check him out. Go Logan Lerman! I don't know why, Logan Lerman and his black hair and innocent face and… he's so Terach to me. **

**Tell me who you think would make a good AJ, Shay and Terach. I'll have Shay and AJ up real soon.**

**This story isn't over yet. Not by a long shot and things are really heating up. **

**-Random **

**P.S. **

**Meeses… *laughes* Oh, what comes from my friend's mind. **


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm back. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shay<strong>

I awoke to see nothing. Just darkness. I would have freaked out if I didn't know I was still blind. I jump from the couch, feeling little pain. My head started pounding from getting up too quick but I ignore it. I was ready to get Adam's parents back.

"AJ!" I yell for him, "I feel so much better, look!" I twirl around, giggling. I had never felt so good in my life. I had AJ and was going to get his parents back. "AJ!" I said again but he didn't respond back.

"He's taking a walk." said a voice. The voice belonged to Terach.

"Oh." I said "Did he say when he's coming back?"

"Nope, he didn't say." said Terach "You might as well sit down, he left a while ago." I just laid back on the couch and I felt Terach sit next to me. Something wasn't right. I could feel it. "Shay, do you love AJ?"

"Do I what?" I asked.

"Do you love AJ?" asked Terach. I grew to be quiet as I pondered over the thought.

_Did I love AJ? I mean really love AJ. I knew I liked AJ, liked him a lot, but did I love him? I had only known him for a couple months, a couple glorious months, but… _

"Maybe." I whispered back, "I don't know."

"Maybe…" said another voice that wasn't Terach's. It was soft and soothing… AJ's voice.

"You weren't out for a walk." I said as I held my head down.

"You love me, _maybe_?" AJ said, a little hurt in his voice, "Just _maybe_?"

"I don't know if you know this but I am not good with love." I whispered thinking back to the only time I thought I had loved someone, my own father. As a child I watched all the little girls with their fathers, snuggling up to them and looking up to them. I looked up to Gaston for a while, trying to be the boy he never had but I soon figured out that was wrong. He should love me for me. Everyone should love me for me, even AJ.

"So you didn't break my curse?" AJ asked. I shook my head, holding in tears that would spill if I had said anything. "Then what happened?"

"I took your curse." I said, awaiting the worst from AJ but all I heard was silence.

"Why?" asked AJ, breaking the minute long silence.

"Because you don't deserve such a thing placed on you," I said, "Your sweet and nice and funny and a such a innocent person…"

"Innocent?" asks AJ, "I'm innocent as well? That's not what the Enchantress told my parents. She said I was to grow up to be a heartless human being without the curse."

"You could never be heartless." I interlocked my fingers in a frantic manner.

"Well, I love you, Shay." He said softly "No matter what you think about me." He loves me? "And I think deep down, you feel the same way."

"We have to save your parents." I said changing the subject.

"We have to talk about this." said AJ.

"I don't want to talk about this!" I didn't know what to do, I felt so… lost.

"Fine," he said, "we won't talk about it, _for now_. In the mean time, you'll need this." I heard a snap and then him hand me something long and hard. "It'll help you see better, per say." It was a stick, about as long as I was, like the cane he used at the ball.

"I don't need this." I said.

"You will, believe me." he said, "Take it, for me." I told hold of the smooth surface and got up.

"Fine, let's get your parents." And with that we left the house, off to go get AJ's parents.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but it's all I got for now. Please read and Review.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Well I am back with another chapter, I hope you like it. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>AJ<strong>

"Shay…" I whispered as I watched her ran across the yard of the house "Be careful!" She turned fast towards me and I finally noticed the glassiness of her eyes. She had the stick I had given her, across her shoulders behind her neck and she was jumping around the meadow like a child.

"What am I going to hurt myself with? A ladybug perhaps?" she asked, in an annoyed tone.

"No…" I said, "Just be careful…" She threw her head back and laughed at my protectiveness. All I wanted was my Shay in one piece. My Shay… she just didn't know it yet. But she soon would.

We all walked towards the village, Shay trying her best to go ahead of Terach and I. Once we got into the village, I took hold of her free hand, only getting an odd look from her. "I am fine, AJ." she said, "I don't need you to hold my hand for me."

"But I want to." Really, I needed to feel some sort of comfort on this trip and Shay was all I had. Her and Terach, but he's not as cuddly. She smiled a little bit and just began walking again. "Shay what are you going to do, once we defeat Gaston? You know he'll go to the dungeons for the crimes he's done…"

"I think I'll just leave this place… maybe find some other place to call my own over the mountain side." she said without hesitation.

"Shay, I don't want you to go..." I whispered in her ear, so quiet not even Terach right behind us could hear.

"Well, it's not your decision, now is it?" she said a little annoyed. I had strike something in her, something I really wished I hadn't.

"Shay…" I whispered, but then quickly held my tongue. I couldn't possibly make things worse then they already were but I still didn't want to try.

"Come, this way." said Terach, as he pulled us towards a small house in the middle of town "We are going to need some weapons, don't you think?" He quickly unlocked the door, closing behind all of us. The house was quaint and cozy. The warmth from the fireplace had spread throughout the entire room, making me already sweat from under my clothes. The furniture was basic and old, already gathering dust from what looked like months of disuse. "This is home for me." said Terach, "Sorry it's a bit of a mess, mum hasn't been home much on account of her going to work three jobs now. She should be at job number two right now." Terach led us to a giant armoire, filled with weapons. "Dad's taken up shooting thanks to Gaston." said Terach as he saw me admiring at least 10 different shooting rifles.

"I'll take one." said Shay and I quickly became alarmed.

"No, you won't." I said.

"That's it." said Shay, "You know what Adam… I know you love me and I think it's sweet and all, but if you can't get through your thick head that I can take care of myself and don't need your help every damn minute..."

"Shay…" I whimper, with nothing else to say. Terach is completely quiet, wanting to stay out of it. "Shay, I am sorry if I come off a little over protective…"

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot, but that's what love is… I don't want to loose you or have you get hurt or anything. It'll crush me."

"AJ, if that happened I wouldn't be able to do anything. Have you known me? I stole a prince, deceived royalty, scaled a castle wall, and that was in just one night." said Shay reaching out and grabbing a gun from in front of her.

"You know that isn't you." I said and quickly wished I could take it back.

"Then you really don't know me and I could never love someone who doesn't love the real me." she sneered at me.

"Just shut up the both of you!" said Terach out of nowhere "I had enough listening to this sexual frustration!" He looked at Shay with a grimace. "Tell him the honest truth!"

"And what would that be?"

"That you love AJ."

"I don't know what your talking about." said Shay.

"Fine, we aren't leaving this house until you tell him." said Terach as he went towards the door, locking it and stuffing the key down his pocket.

"Terach!" she screamed "You backstabbing little bastard!"

"Look Shay, AJ loves you. He loves you. Everything he does is because he loves you. Why don't you get that through your thick head?!"

"I-I…" she started and then stopped, tears started to well up I her eyes.

"Please, Shay don't cry…" I said trying to comfort her, "Terach open the door, let us out." Terach went towards the door and unlocked it, relentlessly while I grabbed Shay. She grabbed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck as I picked her up. "Hush… don't cry." I said, but it wasn't helping. She was just crying, no bawling her eyes out. "Shay…" I whispered, trying to calm her. Then I felt the oddest sensation I have ever felt, a little feeling of lips against my neck. It's for a second but I notice it. "Shay?" I ask, but she's already asleep.

**Shay**

I wasn't asleep. I was always good at pretending to sleep, especially around Gaston. Adam loved me… He just loved me so much… and… I still didn't know what to say.

I had kissed his neck, wishing to go back to moments we would kiss and hug and snuggle. Was all this love? Maybe it was…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Thank You.<strong>


End file.
